My Beloved God
by LovelyBlackRose
Summary: Instead of Kyo finding Tohru that day. Akito found her and took her in out of bordem. A tale unfolds of God and his servant Tohru. Yet who can cure a heart so cold and sick? Who can relive a burden without being pricked? AkitoxTohru Akito is a male in thi
1. Moods

**Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba. I bargained for the rights over two Lays chip bags, a stuffed monkey plushie, and a computer picture of Miyavi. They did not accept it. They wanted more, more Miyavi pictures. They are so rude; I cannot give more Miyavi pictures away!**

**My Beloved God**

**Chapter 1: Moods**

**Flashback:**

"_Once upon a time, there were lots of animals. They belonged to the Zodiac. They had one leader, who was not an animal. He was God. They were destined to stay with him forever. There was a thread that bound them together, one that no one could break."_

"_Really? Mommy."_

"_Mhmm. Good night Tohru. Sweet dreams. I love you."_

"_I love you too, Mommy." I drifted off into peaceful slumber._

**End of Flashback**

My mom told me that on the day she died. It was the last story that I was ever told. I wiped the mud away from my dress. There was shuffling of feet in a continuous pattern, my eyes caught the fabric of a hakami.

"Master Akito. There seems to be something hiding."

"Ugh. Just hurry and check it out."

I met the eyes of a woman, big blue eyes. She was wearing a summer kimono, though the pattern was dull.

"Master. There is a little girl hiding here. What should I do?"

"Filthy. Look at her clothing, covered in mud. Disgusting girl."

I muttered a sorry. "I'm sorry for being dirty." I apologized, bowing my head.

"Put her in the car. I don't want to touch her. We'll take her to the estate and clean her up."

"Yes, Master Akito."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The water felt so good! I hadn't taken a bath like this in such a long time! I frantically tried to catch a bubble that flew in the air. Pop! I smiled and giggled at the bubble.

"What's your name, child?"

"My name is Tohru Honda! What is your name?" I asked curiously, rising myself halfway out of the tub.

She smiled kindly at me, "My name is Tamiyo Hitsugurishi."

"The water feels good, Tamiyo-san! When do I get to go back to the park?" I asked.

"Master Akito has instructed that you stay here with us. You are also in no condition to be staying by yourself and living in a park. Why do you live over there? Where are your father and mother?"

My eyes saddened, "Mommy and Daddy are dead. I don't want to make my other relatives mad at me. So I live by myself!" I replied cheerfully, trying to catch another bubble. Tamiyo-san seemed a little faltered by my reply. I heard her mutter something about poor child.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was only eight years old when Master Akito took me in. He is three years older than me. Therefore, at the time he was eleven years old. Master Akito is very kind, but he does get annoyed sometimes. If his annoyance is further provoked, he becomes angry. I don't like it when this happens, it scares me, but I try to make him happy anyways.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Akito-sama. Hold on!" I yelled frantically, trying my best to catch up to him, though only in my hurriedly stance, I tripped over my yutaka. Dirt covered the bottom half, and in haste, I retrieved myself up.

"Your such a filthy girl." Akito said in annoyance.

"I'm sorry Akito for being dirty. I promise to be cleaner." I apologized. I looked at him for any sign of forgiveness, though his expression remained the same.

"WOW! Look a bunny, Akito-sama!"

"Animals are stupid creatures."

"But animals so cute! They're adorable, just like you!" I exclaimed happily. "See. Look I'm a bunny," I said, hopping around in a bunny stance.

"Your stupid."

I kept hopping and hopped my way over to Akito. Than I sniffed at him! He glanced at me, than turned his head around. Though I was sure I saw a smile.

"Are you happy? I'm happy if you're happy. Tohru is always happy if you are." I started excitedly.

"Shut-up." Akito said annoyed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I remember that day, the day when Master Akito smiled. It might have been a mere illusion, but it made me so happy. However, there was also, times when Akito was angry those times frightened me so much. They made me sad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Akito-sama, how come I can't go meet other people?" I asked.

"Because you belong here."

"I know, but I'm tired of seeing the same people over and over. I wanna see someone else besides you and Tamiyo-san." Akito looked at me, his fists clenched in anger. Though I did not see.

"Can I meet one of the junnishi? Please."

"No you belong here. You don't need to see someone else"

"But I wanna meet one of the junnishi! I bored of being with you." I whined. A sudden hand was clamped over my wrist and I was brought to the face of Akito.

"You stupid girl. You will do what I say. You are in debt of me. You do not need to be _bored _of me. I should be bored of you. You are nothing but a thing. Your stupid and filthy!" Akito-sama screamed, his teeth clenching. He slapped me across my face; a sudden sting caused me to bring my hand unto my injured cheek.

"I'm sorry, Akito-sama! I won't do it again!" I begged. I was slapped again, this time with the clench of Akito's nails. A drop of blood squirmed its way out of my flesh.

"This will teach you to obey me. Never disobey me again, you filthy girl."

I nodded and escaped through the bamboo slide.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------It was entirely my fault for making Master Akito angry. I felt sad and scared. But things did lighten up. I got to meet one of the juunishi…..but he was kind of royalish. It really did look like he belonged to royalty. And he spoke in such a bragging type of way, yet you couldn't blame him. He really did look like royalty.

**Review CornerAuthor Comment Section**

**Nana: Well that was pretty good. I hoped you liked it. Though the next chapter will be longer. The next chapter will be up in maybe four days or less. Depends on the reviews I get. Oh! In addition, I will have a review corner at the end of every chapter, to answer your questions and thank you. **

**Oh! And here is my author introduction of me. **

**I'm not new to I'm somewhat old. I just haven't been in here at the website in a couple of years. Nevertheless, I'm back and better than ever. This isn't my first fan fic, but it is my first Fruits Basket fan fic. Did I do good? Well, guess your wondering who's Nana. Well that's my nickname, and that's how I like to be referred to when you're talking about me. So yeah. Nana loves you! Moreover, review! So, stay tuned! Please Review!!!!!**


	2. Under The Sheets

**Well, Here's another chapter for you guys. Even though I only got like 2 reviews, I wanted to UPDATE anyways. Love you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. It belongs to Takaya-san. So you guys can stop trying to find the rights under my bed……….there are only Miyavi pictures there. **

**My Beloved God**

**Chapter 2: Under The Sheets**

"Oof!"

"Oh. Miss Honda, are you okay?" Tamiyo asked worriedly.

I heaved myself up, "No worries, Tamiyo-san. I'm okay!" In the process of my heaving myself up I gazed up at white cloth. Belonging to Akito-sama nonetheless.

"Your stupid. Move out of my way. Get her changed into a new kimono." Akito ordered to Tamiyo-san.

"Yes, Master Akito" Tamiyo deeply bowed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akito-sama does not like people who are filthy and dirty. He doesn't like clumsy people. So maybe he doesn't like me. Akito-sama is a very clean person.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tamiyo-san handed me a new kimono actually it was a yutaka. Pale yellow adorned with orange flowers.

"Its beautiful, ne?"

"Hai. Its so kawaii!" I exclaimed. "I'm going to show Akito-sama." I bellowed, running out of the room. I stopped mid-way to his room. 'I shouldn't go in. Akito-sama does not like to be disturbed.' I thought. Putting a finger to my chin in thought. I felt a slight push. I turned around.

"What are you doing in the middle of hall?"

I bowed deeply, "Gomen, Akito-sama. A thousand apologies!"

"Shut-up. Answer the question." He demanded.

"I-I-I was goi-going to show you m-my y-y-yutaka." I spat out, nervously. I was scared that he would become angry at my foolish intentions.

He peered at me. He cocked his head to the side, his black hair falling over. Splashing over his face. He finally answered me. "Its decent."

I marveled at the kind words coming from my Master.

"Arigatou, Arigatou, Akito-sama." I thanked, about to step up to him and hug him. Though I did not, I knew better of my Master. I turned the other way and happily skipped to my quarters. I giggled and my hair bounced delightfully.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taking the last spoonful of my Miso soup, I finished the meal. Averting my eyes to the seat across from me, I was getting used to Akito-sama not sitting at the meals with me. I remember the answer I received from Tamiyo-san. When I first learned about the _**juunishi**_.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yum." I replied to the meal, rubbing my stomach. "Hey! Tamiyo-san, How come Akito-sama never eats his meals with me?" I asked curiously my big brown eyes peering at her.

"Master Akito eats his meals with the _**juunishi**_." She answered, picking up my empty bowl.

"The _**juunishi**_, I thought that was just a story. My mommy used to tell me the story all the time." I remembered.

Tamiyo-san smiled at me, "Many people think that." She began to tell me the story once again, but with a twist of the real _**juunishi**_."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Miso soup was delicious!" I complimented. Running out of the meal room I rammed head-to-chest first into someone. I bounced back and lightly struggled to get back up.

"Ah. What a beautiful young girl!" "So beautiful!"

I gazed at the man before me; his hair was white as snow. The locks of his hair ended just around near his bottom area. He had a cocky up-lifted smirk on his face; his eyes seemed to light up with a passion.

"Gomen." I bowed self-consciously. He was studying me. "My name is Tohru Honda! I am pleased to see you." I said hesitantly.

"Ah. Well most people are pleased at such a sight as myself. Dear, I am the lovely Ayame."

"Hello. Ayame-san." I pronounced his name his syllables. A sudden arm was crept around my waist, Ayame's nonetheless. I struggled to keep balance at such a position.

"What is such a striking young woman a such yourself doing in such a dark place?" He asked solemnly. "Do not worry, I Ayame The Great. Will save you from such brutal torture of un-beauty." He declared.

"Eh. Ayame-san. May I move?" I asked. In twisting my leg around to be faced forward, I tripped clumsily. Only to fall body into body with Ayame-san.

"Oh. You wish to hug me? Such a dazzling gesture! Go ahead." He proclaimed, his free hand in an elegant position next to his face.

Poof!!

"Ahhh! Ayame-san. What happened?!?!" I asked in shock. I found myself in the presence of a snake. "Oh!"

"Ah. I'm sorry to let you see me find myself in such an unattractive form. Nevertheless, I make a fine-looking snake, ne?"

Still confused I pressed myself to answer, "Yes..Yes you do." I answered. He slithered to on the floor to be entwined around my right leg. A loud opening was heard from the bamboo slide. door

"Akito-sama!" I greeted.

"Stupid girl. Get Ayame away from your leg. Shake him off." Akito demanded.

Poof!

Not fulfilling his request, a naked Ayame was around my leg. I blushed a peachy scarlet.

Akito stepped up to me about to kick away Ayame's naked form. Though not having the chance, Ayame slipped away and quickly changed into his clothing.

"Quite a marvelous figure I have, ne? You must have been enchanted, Honda-chan."

"Eh. Yes! Yes! It was." I replied, uneasily. My stomach slightly shivered at the image of the naked form of Ayame. It was quite endearing, not disgusting, but I had never seen anyone _naked. _

Akito saw my frowning stature, and glared at Ayame. "Disgusting snake. You will receive your punishment _later_."

"Oh, but Akito-san. I _like_ your punishments. They're quite tempting. But I shall leave! I have to get back to my shop, to fulfill the fantasies of men and women everywhere!" Ayame declared, prancing away from the estate.

I leapt to Akito, "Akito-sama was that a juunishi?" I asked.

"You are really stupid. Yes. He transformed, ne?" Akito replied annoyed.

I smiled. "I finally got to see a juunishi. Thank you Akito-sama!"

"Why are you thanking me? You saw him yourself!"

"Yes, but the juunishi belong to Akito-sama. You let me see them. Thank you." I said happily.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Two weeks later**

Walking quietly against the tatami floor, I struggled to not make any sounds. It was night, and if Master Akito heard me he would become angry. I don't like to make Akito-sama angry. I was thirsty and was headed to the kitchen; tiptoeing down I reached my destination. Grabbing a cup, I filled it with water hastily. I brought the cup to my lips and downed the liquid as it fulfilled my thirst. "Ah!" I'd made it this far; I put the cup in the kitchen sink than tiptoed down back to the hallway. I passed by Akito-sama's room. I retraced my steps back, I saw the figure of Master Akito twisting and turning. He was muttering something in his sleep, enchanted and curious I walked inside Master Akito's room. I was right in front of him and I looked at him, I couldn't make out the words he was saying. Falling to my knees I brought my face close to his face. His eyes fluttered open only halfway.

"Stupid girl." He muttered under his breath, sleepily. He grabbed me by the arm, and brought me under his sheets. He sighed inwardly, "Tohru. You won't ever leave me, will you? You won't hate me like Yuki does. Or secretly hate me like the pathetic dog does, right?"

I wasn't exactly sure of what Master was saying, neither did I know the people he was talking about, but I nodded. To prove my reply, I answered vocally.

"I won't ever leave you, Akito-sama." He pulled my hair, and I yelped. He clamped his hand over my mouth.

"Hush." He commanded. In the process of pulling my hair, he brought my head against his neck.

"You better not lie. Or you will be _severely _punished."

"I would never lie to Akito-sama. I owe you too much. I would never lie." And that was the truth; I could never bring myself to lie to him.

"Call me Akito." He said.

"Your such a stupid girl. Never lying to me. I expect it. So stupid." He replied under his breath. His head fell back, and he drifted to slumber. I gazed at his pale face, engraved with etches of endless sickness. I didn't fall asleep. I was too uncomfortable to be next to Master Akito. I have been truly lucky. Very lucky, to share the same bed as my Master.

**Review CornerAuthor Comments**

**Nana: Well I'm sorry to say that this wasn't as long as you guys expected it to be. Trust me I wanted to make it longer. But yeah. **

**Setsuko135****: Yes I have read that story. When I was in the midst of writing the first chapter of this story. I was looking for some concrete details on Akito's personality. I found the story Hidden From The World. Yes, I can say my story is similar to that. Though I can say there will be some differences. Though I wish that author would update her story. She hasn't updated it around 4 months now. **

**Kags21****: I remember you too!! I read your story Ichigo Ichie. I loved that story so much!! **

**Lesser Master****: Yeah I know he would never pick up a dirty girl. But I didn't know how else he would find her. I wanted it to be that way. Hey, maybe he was bored at the moment.**


	3. White Rose Petals

**Thank you for the reviews! I love you guys so much!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba, though I do have the manga's. I hate the anime of Furuba**

**I made this a little longer than the last chapter. Well at least I think I did. **

**My Beloved God**

**Chapter Three: White Rose Petals **

Rubbing my eyes with my right hand, my eyes fluttered open hesitantly. "Akito-sama." I whispered. He was not next to me under the sheets. Averting my eyes open I noticed him changing his clothing. He was fully clothed, mind you. Though his sleeves of his kimono were slightly dragging amidst his shoulders. Or was he taking the kimono off, I hoped not. He peered at me, his eyes slanted in annoyed manner; he smirked than. He let the sleeves of his kimono cascade down his shoulders, until his chest was visibly shown.

"A-a-Akito-sama. I will leave at once!" I declared, making my way towards the bamboo slide. I felt the hands of my Master wrap around my arm.

"You will stay, until I dismiss you. You do not give me orders." He hissed. Smirking once again; the dark black pools of his eyes peering at me.

"Watch." He commanded. I brought my eyes to his figure, apprehensive at what he was doing. He started to undo his obi, pulling on one part of the knot until it lay loose. The obi slipped off and his kimono lay fully open to me, hiding nothing. I blushed in embarrassment; he slipped on his hakami still bare-chested.

"Filthy girl, why do you continue to blush?" He asked, clenching his teeth and fists. He unclenched his teeth and let his fists go. He came closer to me and I backed up against the tatami wall. Resting his hands on either sides of the wall, he whispered attentively in my ear.

"When you are in sight of me changing my clothing, I warn you to not blush. Now leave!" He proclaimed in annoyance. I scurried out of my Master's room.

I was still confused of what happened in my Master's room. Did my blushing insult him? I did not want Akito-sama angry with me. I remembered than, what he had said under the sheets to me. _Call me Akito. _I could never call my Master by his name with no adding's. I felt the need to call him Akito-sama, or Master Akito. 'Just as Tamiyo-san does.' I thought. Deciding to receive fresh air, I made my way to the garden of the estate.

The flowers were in full bloom now; I had planted some with Master Akito back in the early spring. Or really I had planted them, but Master Akito had accompanied. The white rose that I said would belong to Master Akito was finally in bloom. It was pure and pretty.

**Flashback:**

"_AKITO-SAMA!" I yelled. Than covered my mouth in fear. Akito-sama does not deserve to be yelled out in such a rude manner. _

"_SHUT-UP. Stop yelling." He commanded in a decisive tone. _

_I clenched the fertilizer and seeds in my hands, anxiously going toward the garden. The flowerbed was empty, all that lay was dirt. _

"_This is going to be so much fun, Akito-sama. A couple months from now the flowers will be so beautiful. You're going to love them Akito-sama. I'm gonna work really hard to make them bloom pretty." I exclaimed. _

_He nodded, "Hurry up." _

_Falling to my knees, I grabbed the mini-shovel and began to dig a small hole for the seeds. Taking the fertilizer and dripping them inside. I dropped the seeds of a certain flower into the hole. Patting it lightly with my hands, I did the same to the other flowers. _

**End of Flashback**

I remember the sight of the sprouts in the flowerbed. I ran to Master Akito and told him the news immediately. Thankfully he was not angered by my outburst.

**Flashback:**

"_AKITO-SAMA." I shouted, my feet scurrying towards his room. I slipped on the wooden floor due the socks I was wearing. "Oof!" I rubbed my back, but pressed on._

_Entering my Master's room, I fell to my knees. "Akito-sama. The flowerbed. Come look." My eyes glowed._

"_Fine. Lets go and hurry." He replied annoyed._

_Arriving at the garden of the estate, I pointed excitedly to the flowerbed. "See. See Akito-sama there are sprouts. That means they're growing!" "Aww. This one hasn't sprouted yet. It was the white rose one. I wanted that to be your flower. They say it heals sickness or any traumas." I sadly said. _

"_Flowers don't heal anything, idiot." He said. _

"_I'll make it grow, Akito-sama. I promise. Pinky promise." I said holding out my pinky to my other pinky and I linked them._

"_Your stupid and a idiot." Akito-sama declared. He walked away in annoyance. _

**End of Flashback**

The white rose was blooming now so well. The petals were outstretched and blowing ever so slowly in the wind. I saw this from a distance. I turned around to the estate and started to walk back.

"Fuck. Damn stupid ass, Shigure." "Doesn't fuckin tell me anything. Fuck his ass." "Screw his stupid dumb ass."

I turned around and saw where the slur of curse words was coming from. There was an older girl, with long black hair cascading down to her bottom. She was so beautiful. Her outfit contained a black tank top, a black leather skirt, and black buckled boots. Shaking out of my vision of her, I saw that she was stepping and crushing the flowers.

I ran over, "Miss! Miss!" I yelled in protest. I finally reached her. "The flowers.." I whispered.

"These fucking flowers. I don't give a rat's ass. Heh, rat. Yuki." She smirked. Looking back at me she glared at me, intimidating me.

"What is the meaning of this?" Akito-sama asked. He looked back at forth, from me to the girl to the flowerbed.

"Rin. You dare come to my estate and destroy my property." He clenched indicating to the flowerbed. "You will receive your punishment." He smirked. He grabbed her by the arm, and her eyes widened in fear.

"Akito, please, please. I'm sorry." She apologized continually.

'Rin. That was the girl's name.' I thought. I wasn't exactly sure of Master Akito's _punishments_. I just thought that he would say what they did wrong or right. At the time of my pondering I noticed that Rin and Master Akito were gone. I looked towards the flowerbed.

"Akito-sama's flower. Crushed." I whispered sadly. I gathered the white rose petals and put them safely into my pocket.

I ran inside the estate, as Tamiyo-san yelled for lunch. I happily came inside the dining hall, laying on the table were onigirls and sashimi. I took an onigirl and bit into it softly.

"I'll be back Tamiyo-san. I need to change." I shouted, looking at my attire, which was stained with mud. I was legended to always have accidents. Walking down the hallways, eating my onigirl I heard a loud scream. Very distinctive and it was coming from Akito-sama's room. Peeking inside the room I heard this.

"You have no right to destroy my property."

"I'm sorry Akito!"

"Shut-up! That's why you're pathetic. Trying to break the _curse_. Trying to _save_ Haru."

"Akito…please. Please stop!"

"No I won't. You stupid dumb horse. All you do is run. Well keep running away. You're never going to save Haru. Haru does not even care for you. Haru is **mine**."

"Akito. PLEASE STOP!"

I heard a slap, no doubt from Akito. "DON"T YOU DARE TELL ME TO STOP! You pathetic bitch!" He cursed. He slapped the girl again.

I ran inside, slipping in front of the girl.

"Akito-sama. Please it was my fault. I crushed the flowerbed. I crushed it." I apologized.

He looked at me trying to figure if I was lying or not. He snaked his hands around my shoulder and shoved me aside.

Giving one more backhanded slap to Rin, he dismissed her. She scurried out.

He looked at me, "Leave." He commanded. I left with no hesitation.

**Two Days Later**

"Tamiyo-san. How come Akito-sama hasn't come out of his room." I asked.

"He is sick at the moment."

"I know! I know just how to make him feel better." Standing up out my chair I hurried towards Master Akito's room. Hesitantly opening the door, I saw a tall man. Very tall, he had one part of his hair covering his eye and he was talking to Master Akito. Master Akito seemed to pout at what he was saying.

They both turned and looked at me. The tall man looked at me unemotionally, Master Akito glared at me. My master looked so sickly, he seemed drained of life.

"I brought you something, Akito-sama. Something to make you feel better." I said.

He motioned me over, and told the tall man to leave.

"I'll be back Akito."

Akito glared at him in annoyance.

"What is it?" He asked annoyed.

I shoved my hands out and there laid the white rose petals in my hand. They were gathered up,

"Though the flower bed was crushed I saved the petals of your rose." I said. He slapped me hand away, and the petals fell in a pile on the flower. He stepped on them and shook a finger at me.

"Get. Out." He commanded.

I looked at him sadly than scurried out of the room.

The tall man came back inside.

"What was it Akito?"

"The stupid girl gave me dumb dirty petals of a rose." Akito-sama answered, looking towards the pile of petals.

"Stupid girl."

I felt a tear slide down my eye to my cheek. I could taste the salt on my lips.

**One Week Later**

Holding the tray of my master's food, I entered his room. I put the tray down and bowed deeply. "Here you go Akito-sama." Taking the chopsticks out of my pocket of my apron, I handed him the sticks. Akito-sama had healed up nicely; I guess he didn't need my petals.

I took a look around his room and found a white glass bowl with water laying on his end table. Inside was the pile of white rose petals floating about. Still floating, pure and white as my Master.

"What is it?" He asked annoyed, glaring at me in menace.

"Nothing." I answered, slipping out of his room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author CommentsReview Corner**

**Nana: Well. Did you guys like that? Thank you for the reviews. :3 Review please!**

**Lesser Master:**** Thanks! I tried to make Akito not so OCC as you said. Did I do good at Akito's personality.**

**Fk306 animelover: ****Thank you! I think its cute too! I update this story around every four days or less. Its probabley cause I love this story and I love writing it!**

**PriestessAmy13****: I wanted it to be interesting! I thought some people might become bored with it. It gets way more intersting every chapter!**

**Colette G.****: I WILL UPDATE SOON!! DON'T WORRY!!!**

**Muttz: ****Thanks. I always like answering the reviews. Most people don't enjoy the Tohru/Akito pairing. But maybe as you keep reading this fan fic you might like the pairing. I just grew a bit tired of Kyo/Tohru and Yuki/Tohru pairing. I'm am Fourteen going on Fifteen. Okay maybe I'm turning Fifteen next May. But I'm a pretty mature person, ya know? I'm copying and pasting what you said about the your and you're in my grammer notes. I get so mixed up with that, I usually just let my computer spell and grammer check correct that. Usually though it dosen't do it well. Thank you for telling me! **


	4. Beginning Of the Banquet

**Disclaimer: Sorry, babe. I don't own Fruits Basket or any of their affiliated partners or the characters. I wish I did though; Akito and I would do many things, or Shii-chan or Hatori or The Great Ayame, or Haru………….yummy. Bad Nana! Bad! Stop thinking dirty thoughts. I ****do ****own the song/poetry that is in the italics. Its named Space Womanizer**

**Authors Note: I have been asked in some previous messages if I am doing a lemon. There will be but in will be in the Akito style. Which means it will both pleasant and dark. If the lemon turns to citrus or lime I will be forced to change the rating. Though don't worry if I do a lemon the lemon will be in a later chapter Akito will not be all OCC. Please review and tell me if I should do a lemon or whatnot. Advise me. **

**My Beloved God**

**Chapter Four: Beginning of The Banquet**

_Tell the moon, that I have participated in an affair_

_That I have betrayed him in all feeling_

_Inform him I have gazed at the peerless beauty of the planets_

_I wish not to hide the secret that I have examined the mystery of a different space_

_I have participated in an affair_

_I have gone against the wishes_

_I'm in an affair of the night_

_I'm with the planets_

_I kissed Jupiter_

_Made love to Venus_

_Laid my heated body unto Mars_

_I have participated in an affair_

_I'm a space womanizer_

_I'm in love with Mercury_

_I fooled around with Uranus_

_I licked the soul of Saturn _

_I have participated in affair_

_A cosmic affair with the planets_

_Please forgive me_

_I'm a space womanizer_

"Eh?' I heard a distinctive tune and words that belonged to a song. I caught every word that was being played and wandered towards the melody. Entering the east wing of the Estate, I gazed at the man with the white hair; there were specks of black underneath his tresses. He had a metallic colored stereo and was lightly nodding his head to the music. Words were spilling out of his mouth in a muttered manner and he stringed them together in the perfect rhythm. The song came to an end; he turned off the stereo with his index finger. Finally he brought his eyes to me; my brown eyes blinked at him. Smirking he pointed a finger towards me and called me over with his motions. I crawled towards him and he opened his mouth, "What's your name, kid?"

"AH! Sorry for forgetting my manners. I'm Tohru. Tohru Honda." I did not notice the boy sitting next to him; he had such a feminine face. Delicate, it appeared that it could be broken with a slight touch from me. A delicate face like my Masters.

"Who is that?' I asked curiously, pointing a finger; remembering my manners I put my finger down in haste.

Flicking his thumb towards the boy, "That's my boyfriend, Yuki." The boy introduced, "My name is Hatsuharu. Call me Haru."

"Oh! So sorry for being rude. You…have a pretty boyfriend." The boy Yuki flicked his eyes at me, "I'm not his boyfriend. He's just weird." Yuki stood up from his position, "Nice to meet you Tohru." Holding out his hand, I shook it. He had a weightless grip.

"Are you juunishi?" I asked.

The both exchanged worried glances, than the man Haru nodded at Yuki. The boy Yuki spoke for Haru.

"Yes. I'm the rat, Haru is the cow." Is Haru the cow or is there another name?

"Wanna see me transform? I don't mind hugging you." Haru slyly questioned.

"Oh no! That's alright, but I bet you both would be really cute!" I commented excitedly.

Yuki chuckled at my enthusiasm and Haru laughed. Counting how many juunishi I had met so far silently; I held four fingers. Looking back up, I saw the Yuki kneeling in front of me; he had entwined his hand around the four fingers I was holding up.

"Why are you holding four fingers up?" He asked.

"I met four juunishi so far! Ayame..Yuki cringed slightly, Haru, you, and…Rin!" I exclaimed.

Haru eyes seemed to shoot up at the name of Rin.

"Rin was here? What was she doing?" He asked suddenly.

I kept my eyes downcast, "She got punished. She was stepping on the flower bed…and I didn't mean to…I took the blame…I'm so sorry…is she your…-" I didn't finish my sentence; Yuki put a hand up.

"I think Haru understands." Yuki replied, cutting me off

"Oh." I sadly said.

"You should probably go." Yuki said.

I stood up and opened the bamboo slide, I waved at them.

"Good bye, Tohru."

"Tohru-chan! Master Akito would like to see you." Tamiyo-san cheerfully said.

I nodded, skipping in the direction of my Master's room; I opened the bamboo slide.

Flinging myself to the ground, I bowed. Slowly averting my eyes near Master Akito; I witnessed he was faced the other direction. He was looking out into the window, the only window in his room. The rays of sunlight played to his faced, than in swift motion he closed the blinds. My Master never got much sunlight, no wonder he was so pale. Turning his face towards me he looked rather solemn,

"Tohru." He spoke quietly, motioning a finger to the outside of the estate,

"We're going to meet someone. We will to be leaving now, go to Tamiyo and changed your kimono." He commanded silently.

Bowing and nodding my head, I gathered the remains of his eaten meal.

"Now, Tohru-chan do not mess up this kimono. Master Akito carefully instructed that this certain kimono not be damaged."

"I will do my best!" I promised.

Fetching the kimono she raised it upon my body, I now knew why Master Akito would not want to disarray this kimono. It was a pure white color, silver etching at the corners. A lotus flower of steel like color was stitched unto the breast of the kimono. The obi resembled a silver vine; a gigantic bow was tied at the back. Not in the way of a traditional kimono.

"So beautiful.." I whispered. Changing into the kimono, I twirled in front of the mirror; a giggle escaping my lips.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride to the place where we were going was unnerving. My hands twitched nervously and I glanced towards Master Akito. Normally I would be delighted in going to the outside world; Master Akito always wanted me inside the estate, but today it was different. Master Akito said I was not to speak with anyone, why you ask? We were going to an important event, the _banquet _he said.

Next to me, I asked Tamiyo-san about the banquet that I was not familiar off.

"Its where all the juunishi are. It's for the New Years. A juunishi performs a striking dance, and this time I think it is the Boar. Though I am not allowed to see the celebration, no one outside the Zodiac is. You are, I'm not sure why." She said questioning herself obviously.

This made me more nervous, why did I have to ask? I sighed a breath of nervousness. The car had parked in an unknown location and I was ushered out of the vehicle. Looking toward Master Akito, he seemed in a hurry to come inside the place. So I was left alone next to the car, the vehicle began to drive away; I waved to Tamiyo-san. Unknowing of where to go, I ventured in my own direction. My venturing landed me somewhere in front of a man, and the tall man I saw in Master Akito's room. Right next to them was Ayame-san! How happy and delighted I was to see someone I knew!

"Ayame-san!" I greeted excitedly. He turned around confused than broke into a grin at the sight of my face.

"Ah. So this is the beautiful girl you were talking about. She's the one locked up in Akito's room. This is the girl that he keeps away from _us_." The man I didn't know said. He was dressed in a black kimono with a forest green overtop.

"Us?" I questioned.

"We're the Mabaduchisp? Trio." Ayame introduced, "This is Shigure and Hatori." He said indication towards them.

"Though Ayame and Hatori are nothing you need to bother yourself with. I'm more of an importance." The man named Shigure spoke.

"Oh! But Shii-kun, What about my love for you?" Ayame asked confused and heartbroken. He let out a heart-wrenching sob.

The man named Hatori sighed in embarrassment.  
I took in all the information and blushed at the man Shigure clasped my hands into his.

"Dear Tohru. May you please provide me with being my wife? I'm sure you're a great cook. And great company in the sleeping area."

"I-ii-I um." I blushed again not knowing what to say.

A hand was wrapped around my shoulders quite protectively,

"She does not belong to any of you. She's is **mine**." I turned my head slightly and noticed my Master.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Shigure asked.

"I mean she is **my object**. She is **my woman**. **Not** yours. "

**AUTHOR COMMENTSREVIEW CORNER**

**Nana: HAHAHA!!!! I left you with a cliffhanger. Eh? You are angry, ne? Well than review and I will defiantly update fast. It only depends on if you review. HAHAHA!!! Yes I am evil. Oh! And I just started a new story; it is an Inuyasha Fan Fic. It is called ****Obscure Tantalizing****. It's a SessxKagxNar pairing. It is a love triangle, both Sesshomaru and Naraku like Kagome. Here is the summary. ****SessxKagxNar**** Instead of Inuyasha and the gang down the Bone Eaters well. Kagome met Sesshomaru and Naraku. They watched her and examined her. Then they finally become a group to find the Shikon shards. Things are bound to happen. SO CHECK IT OUT!!!!! Just click on my profile and click that story. And now that you have read this chapter of my story, just scroll down and click the button go next to Review. Anonymous reviewers can review! This chapter is longer than the other one, huh? I think every chapter I write it gets longer. Weird...or maybe its cause of the author comments and the review corner...**

**Kags21****: Thanks you! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!! YOU REVIEW LIKE ALL MY STORIES!!!**

**Collette G****: Don't drink too much now! XD You'll become super hyper!!! That would be scary!!! XD**

**PriestessAmy12****: Rin..I used to not like her very much. Than when I came to understand how much she loved Haru and wanted to save him from the curse. I now LOVE her a lot!! I still like Tohru more..I don't know why. I like Kagura a lot too. **

**Black Raven Raye****: I'm so happy you found my story! Thank you for liking the way I write his personality and the story. I've searched for those pairings too. I find them but they're all one-shots or the authors never update them. So I started one that I knew I was going to update frequently….AND HERE IT IS!!!!**

**Setsuko134: **** HA! I just updated and it kind of was like now! Weird, huh? You must be very lucky!!!**

**Fk306 animelover****Thanks!!! XD**

**Don't forget to review and give me advice on the lemon topic!!!**


	5. Solitary Remembrance

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own Fruits Basket or any of its affiliated partners. I do like the Mabaduchi trio though, and Kureno.**

**A/N: Thank you for the advice of the lemon topic. I will be doing a lemon, but it will be after about 4-7 chapters. If the lemon turns really lemony than I will be forced to change the rating to M. Thank you.**

**My Beloved God**

**Chapter Five: Solitary Remembrance **

'Woman.' I thought. Master Akito never referred to me as that term; he usually just called me his servant in front of other guests. Though he had said object so that could explain it.

"Akito. What about me, don't you have any feeling for me at all?" Shigure asked.

"Don't you remember the times we spent in your room **alone**." Shigure slyly commented.

"Shut up, mutt. Go now." Akito commanded under his breath angrily.

"Oh. Well we're off now! Come to my shop and I can fulfill your fantasy for Tohru!" Ayame yelled, grabbing Hatori and Shigure. After they had left, Master Akito turned to me swiftly and slapped me. I held my burning cheek in my left hand, still peering at me in anger.

"You bitch! What did I tell you about meeting the other juunishi! They are **mine**, not yours." Master Akito screamed slapping me backhanded this time on the same spot he had slapped before. He was in complete anger, but I did not do anything but hold my injured cheek. He striked me again twice in the face. Finally he hit me again in the mouth. The blood was dripping past my lip and was slowly making its way down to my kimono. I wiped the blood off of my lip to not damage the kimono. Cupping my hand under my lip, the crimson fell into my hand. Clamping his hand over my arm he led me into a room, and shoved me against the wall locking the door. I guess I won't be attending the banquet. I thought sadly.

It had been a couple of hours and I had cried. I had not exactly shed tears in a long time, but the salt of my tears and blood had mixed in a well. Sending a displeasing aroma of tears and blood. I rested my hand against the bamboo wall; there was no window for me to enjoy the outside. I should have listened to my Master, why did I continue to displease him? I was a troublesome bother and yet I was in debt of him. Debt, I owed him so much; he had taken me in and all I did was trouble him and cause him to be angry. A tear slid down, and I wiped it again.

"Guten Tag!" Someone greeted opening the door. It was a little boy, with a head full of silky blonde locks. He had a white shirt, with a pink bow tie filled with images of bunnies. Pink suspenders connected to his white shorts and pink fuzzy socks. White plaid ankle boots and bunny armbands. Once he saw the look on my face he went down to his knees and looked at my face up close.

"I'm sorry. Did Momiji do something wrong?" He asked sadly. So innocent and childish, he was beautiful. He gave me a soft hug and embraced me like my mother did. That didn't help me; I let a few tears slip from eyes. I tore away, not wanting to mess up his attire. He seemed disturbed my action of rejecting his hug.

"I'm sorry. I am Tohru Honda. You are.. Momiji?" I asked.

He nodded and still looked at me with sincere sadness, "Who did this to Tohru?" He asked. I didn't answer him, but looked down. Looking at me knowingly he said my Master's name. Nodding I asked him a question, "Are you a juunishi?" He smiled at my question. "Yup! I am the rabbit!"

"You should go." I warned. "I am not allowed to see the juunishi."

"But you already saw me." He softly exclaimed. Looking at him sadly, I pointed to the door. I wanted to talk to Momiji, but I did not want to anger my Mater. He looked at me sadly, than brightly said goodbye to me and closed the bamboo slide.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting inside the isolated room it gave me moments to think. I had pondered on so much, and with that thinking came tears. The blood had stopped recently and thankfully I had not dampened my kimono or stained it. Thinking of the boy, I shed another tear. The tears I was shedding were maybe the tears I had not shed for such a long time. So I let them fall free, I let them wet the floor, I let them dry. I wanted my mother so much now. I wanted her to tell me she loved me. I wanted someone to tell me they loved me. I was so selfish.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback:**

"_Tohru you're so cute!" My mother exclaimed hugging me. I smiled cutely and kept reading my book out loud to her. _

"_Your cute too!" I replied. Reading more words of my book. _

_Turning me around she looked straight into my eyes. Her beautiful color connecting with my eyes. The twinkle was bright in her orbs and she was smiling at me. Still though she had seriousness in her eyes. _

"_I love you so much Tohru. Never forget that, okay?" She said smiling. _

"_I'd never forget you mom. That's silly. I love you too though." I replied. _

_She enveloped me into a hug and held me so close. I patted her on the back and smiled and closed my eyes. _

**End of Flashback**

That caused the lump in my throat to grow bigger. I was holding in the ability to cry, but I let it loose. I buried my face in my hands and shed the tears. The baboon slide opened and a shuffled of feet was heard on the tatami floor. I did not let my face release itself from hands, but an urge took over me and I looked up.

"Master Akito." I whispered. I never ever called him Master Akito out loud. I only called him Akito-sama. The dry tears were still resting on my cheek, and the aroma of blood and salt was still hanging loosely.

"I'm sorry." I apologized bowing my head low, my locks falling over my head. I could scarcely see his face while bowed, his pale skin was dark, and I could not see his eyes. It was so dark in this room. All that showed was the dark color of his hair and paleness of skin. I made out his kimono, the pure white one he would always wear, and the one that hung loosely over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for causing you to be displeased, Akito-sama" I apologized again. I bowed my head lower to show my respect for him. Averting my eyes to his eyes, he was looking away from my eyes. Finally his eyes met with mine, and I furiously looked away back at the floor.

"I'm sorry." He whispered hoarsely. I was shocked at his answer. I didn't object and I kept my eyes where they were. A tear fell down.

He fell to his knees and put his hand on the back of my hand. With his hand he wiped away the dry tears and lightly brushed his lips against mine, the blood from my lips rested on his bottom lip. I looked in to his eyes, they were glazed over and he was gazing at the side. Than to my surprise he licked his bottom lip, freeing the blood that was resting there. He held me closer and stroked my hair.

"I'm sorry, Akito-sama. You do not need to be sorry. It is my fault for displeasing you." I answered.

He pulled me closer and entwined his hands through my locks.

"You stupid girl. You stupid, stupid girl."

**Nana: Did that please you whippersnappers!?! XD I hope you liked that. You can now check my profile, which has the last updates and the predicted updates. Thank you for reviewing! I appreciate it! Now review so more! XD. And I might update faster. Cause I was going to update this chapter tomorrow, but cause of the reviews I got I updated it today. Your very lucky people. REVIEW!!**

**Fk306animelover****I know right! Wouldn't it be funny if she actually accepted?! XD**

**Black Raven Ray: ****It truly is tragic. I'm sorry you have to leave. And for six months! Oh the agony! I can probably spit out 1-3 chapters before you leave. Here is your update. Won't they're be computers wherever you're going. Where are you going to ship out too? **

**Colette G.: ****Really! I haven't heard of that movie. Maybe I haven't watched enough TV. I barely watch TV. cries**

**Kags21:**** Yup. I'm going to wait some chapters before I do a lemon in this Fic. In Obscure Tantalizing their might be one soon. Hint Hint. I don't think it will be more of a lime or citrus. For some reason……………I'm thinking of doing a threesome between them. Curse my sick wretched mind!!**

**Sexy-jess: ****oooh. Its Akito. Let's see why he is claiming her. He is very hard to read. Yet so easy to read. Enjoy!**

**Sakura59515: ****Thank you!! ****J**

**MoonlightWalks: ****Here is your update! ****J**

**PriestessAmy13: ****I can't wait till she meets Kureno! I have a really good plan for when she does. A really good plan.**

**Azukaknight: **** A lemon would be more of kissing and sucking her ahem breasts. Also a little detail of sucking on a boys ahem manhood. And minimum detail of their ahem making love. Lime would be more than kissing and sucking her ahem breasts. It would have more detail of making love. More detail of ahem sucking the mans ahem manhood. Citrus is when you go to threesomes and its full blast detail of everything. It also contains extreme things that you don't always read. I hope that helps. **


	6. Production of Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own Fruits Basket, but I am willing to buy the rights. Here's my offer, Two dollars, 44 cents, A pillow, 2 gum wrappers, a copy of the 4****th**** volume of Paradise Kiss, a drawing of MARS. How does that sound? **

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews!! I am so happy. Really happy. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! I'm thinking of dong a Kureno/Tohru pairing in another story. There are only two in the whole fan site!! What do you guys think? **

**My Beloved God**

**Chapter Six: Production of Jealousy**

His thumb traced my burned cheek; pressing his lips to my cheek he caressed it with a flick of his tongue. He made swirling motions and than started to nibble on my bottom lip.

"..Akito-sama." I breathed.

"What is it?" He asked annoyed, still repeating the spell over my injured cheek.

"..Som-Someone might see us." I reminded.

"No one would dare." He replied. I could feel his hot breath on my neck; I panted in exasperation. It was so hot in this room, so hot. Engraving his lips over my cheek, he traveled down to my jawbone and imprinted painful nibbles there. I couldn't concentrate on what was happening, I felt so hot. I closed my eyes for a second, though it might have been more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My eyes fluttered open and I saw the image of Miss Tamiyo.

"Tamiyo-san. What happened?" I asked confused.

"You passed out." She replied; soaking was cloth she rested it over my forehead.

"Am I sick?"

"Oh no dear. Don't worry; you just had a bit of dehydration. You just needed a bit of water. Here, drink up." She said handing me a glass of water. Raising it to my lips, I felt the cold liquid making its way down my throat. I gulped it down and took another glass of water. Tamiyo-san stood up and put a kimono down next to me. I looked at it curiously. She seemed to read my thoughts and answered me.

"Master Akito has instructed that you eat breakfast with him and one of the juunishi." I took in the word; I was forgiven. Master Akito was so forgiving. Standing up a bit shakily, I started to take of my clothing. The kimono was so radiant; it was the color of white. Lotus flowers were strung in a stitched pattern. The color of the kimono was purple and I swore I heard the nature calling from this certain kimono. I slipped it on and arranged it the way it was supposed to look. Slipping on my shoes, I made my way towards Master Akito's room.

Sliding open the bamboo slide, I entered the room inaudibly. Not wanting to make any sudden sounds, I quietly sat down and bowed.

"Akito-sama." I started. He turned towards me, and was being slightly embraced by a man. The man had solemn look and seemed to be gloomy looking.

"This is Kureno the Rooster." Master Akito introduced.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Tohru Honda!" I replied presenting myself.

"It is nice to meet you too." The man replied implementing on each word, he shook my hand. It wasn't a firm grip; it was loosening. Tamiyo-san brought in the food and Akito-sama sat down by my side. I was nervous and was anxiously twirling my chopsticks around my food. I took a bite of my food. No one was talking and there was a silent atmosphere. I was already used to this sort of atmosphere; many times Master Akito would call me to his room and we would sit in silence. It was not endearing as this, because we were always preoccupied with something.

"So..Kureno-san. Is it interesting turning into a rooster?" I asked to break the silence. His eyes shot up, and amusement did not play into anyone's faces. They both were not faltered by any of the questions.

"No. Actually it's quite normal." Kureno answered. I suddenly wished that I could eat breakfast with Tamiyo-san. Or either with only Akito-sama, it was less tense that way.

"Oh." I whispered, slightly embarrassed. 'Why would I ask such a question?' I thought.

We ate in silence for the rest of our breakfast.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kureno-san was by far the most confusing of the juunishi. I had no met anyone like him in a long time. Actually I had never met anyone like him. Pondering on those thoughts I tried to vacuum a certain part of the carpet. Most of the rooms in the estate were either tatami floor or wood, but there were certain rooms that were carpet. I groaned in frustration and tried to vacuum the certain spot. I clenched my teeth and tried to push with all my strength. I noticed a hand entangled in mine, that someone was resting behind me. It seemed like a man's hands and he pushed the vacuum cleaner with me. Finally some improvement to the carpet! I turned briskly to see who had helped me. Kureno-san!

"Thank you!" I said. He nodded at me and did not say a word. His face was the same; motionless and solemn. His hands were so soft; they were not rough or any such thing as that.

"You. Honda-san, do you live in the estate?" He asked.

"Yes! I do. Do you live in the estate? Cause I never see you." I wondered out loud.

He nodded, "I do live here."

"How come I never see you?" I questioned curiously.

"You never have the time nor are you allowed to you." He replied hoarsely. His eyes seemed they were in a faraway place, not certainly here. He took his leave and exited the carpeted room. The door shut behind him and I returned to my chores.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Breathing, I flopped myself on my futon. I was tired and the vacuuming took hard work; I turned my body to the side.

"GUTEN TAG HONDA-SAN!" Someone hollered, bursting open the door in my bedroom.

"Momiji-chan is here!" He said excitedly presenting himself. He was decked out in pink and white today. A white sweater, and a fluffy pink bunny were stitched into the fabric of the sweater. White slacks which went a bit below his knees; he had on two belts. One of the thick and was strung straight across his waist over the slacks; it was silver with the name Momiji in pink big bold letters. The second was thin and rested loosely over the thick belt; it was the color of silver and had pink bunnies in a row. He had the cutest socks on; they were long and striped pink and white. His shoes were normal little ankle boots and had little fuzzy balls attached to them. He was adorable!

"Hi Momiji." I greeted wearily.

"Is Tohru tired?" He asked worried.

"No. I'm okay." I replied getting up. I gave him a hug. He was so cute.

"Your so cute!" I exclaimed.

"Tohru is so cute too!" Momiji cried out thrilled. I remember the time my mother had said I was cute. It was a way of her saying he loved me so much. It felt like I was saying I love you to Momiji.

"Are you going to get in trouble?" I asked Momiji.

"I think so." He pondered an index finger resting on his chin. He stretched out his feet in front of me and slipped of his shoes.

"Momiji doesn't care. Momiji wants to play with Tohru." He whined.

"I don't know. Maybe you're gonna get in trouble." I warned. I didn't want him to get in trouble the way Rin did. I couldn't bear for someone as innocent and small as Momiji getting a punishment. I knew that Master Akito's punishments were sickening and disgusting to other people, but I never found the heart to call him sickening or disgusting. He was like something hard on the outside and soft on the outside. I was never sure why he did that; neither did it occur to my how he did it. How did he know some many things of the juunishi? Everyone had their owns secrets; so how did know of their secrets. I didn't know how he would punish Momiji because it seemed like Momiji didn't have any bad secrets. Any secrets that would hurt him. Wait, did juunishi have siblings? I'd have to ask.

"I DON'T CARE! I want to stay with Tohru!" Momiji complained. I nodded at Momiji's answer.  
"Alright you can stay.. But you can't be too loud.

"Okay!"

"Momiji, do any juunishi have siblings?" I asked. I gazed at him to see his reaction. He looked saddened at my question. He breathed deeply and than out.

"Yes they do. Momiji has a sibling. I have a little sister. Momo is her name."

"And?" I asked.

"Juunishi are usually rejected by their parents. My mommy didn't want me because I was hard to take care of. But Momiji doesn't blame mommy; my mommy is really pretty. So Hatori-san can suppress memories. He can make them go away. My mommy asked her memories to be taken away, so they are gone. Only my daddy remembers me, but I am ordered to stay away from mommy and Momo. But sometimes I play with Momo secretly and I watch her. I am her big brother. But she doesn't know." He said. He sniffed a bit and I hugged him.

"I'll be your older sister." I said comfortingly.

His eyes lit up, "Really!"

"Yup."

"YAY!! MOMIJI AHS ANOTHER SISTER!!!" he hollered. Than he quieted down and looked at his pink bunny watch.

"Oops. Time for Momiji to go. By Tohru-chan." He waved.

I waved back at him and closed the bamboo slide. I checked the time also and saw that it was time to make dinner for Master Akito.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flipping some of the contents of food, I fried it by one of my hands. They're two bots boiling and two pans that were frying something. It was hard to keep up so I tried to multi-task the assignment. Yet sadly, I am clumsy. I accidentally spilled some of the boiling water, but now one was hurt in anyway. Wiping it with one of the rags, I looked up continually to see if my other food was finished yet.

It was starting to be more difficult when the frying of food was starting to get burned. I could smell the aroma and I became panicked. Holding one rag up, and the other pan of frying food I balanced myself to keep myself up. Trying to walk up to the sink to wash the pan, I slipped over my own feet.

I was caught around the waist with one hand. The other hand of the person was resting on my thigh. He seemed to be trying to hold me while not hugging me, while not trying to spill the contents that I was holding. I averted my eyes and saw the eyes of Kureno. He was standing there trying to stand still, as so was I. I didn't mean to think of this, but we were in a rather sexual position. We stood there for a minute and a body came inside the kitchen where we were.

We saw the eyes belonging to Akito and before we could say anything he opened his mouth to speak.

**AUTHOR COMMENTS REVIEW CORNER**

**Nana: Cliffhanger. HAHAHA!! Well maybe its not that big of a cliffhanger. So should I do a story of a KurenoxTohru pairing? There are only two stories of that and they are not one shots or they haven't been updated in like years. **

**Sere: **** Thank you. I want Akito to open up, but I want it to take time. I don't want him to all be opened up at once. **

**Sexy-jess:**** Thank you for being in love. Absence may make the heart grow fonder, but it makes me feel horrible if I don't update on time. **

**Light-barrier:**** I love AkitoxTohru parings too!!! They are so interesting. Their definitely needs to be more around. **

**CultKagome and Sesshomaru:**** Here is your update!! I wish their was more too!!!**

**Setsuko135:**** Trust me the lemon will be long. It will be vivid and detailed. It won't be a lemon. Its gonna be a lime or citrus. Which means dark, angst, and ****very**** detailed. The rating will be definitely be upped to M. The lime or citrus will be after 3 to 5 chapters. I'll try to make chapters longer, this one is a bit longer than the otehrs, its kind of hard sometimes, but the lime/citrus will be long!!**

**Jessyka-chan: ****Thanks for reviewing! KEEP READING!!!**

**Fk306 animelover****: Yeah. I think sometimes when he means stupid girl its different. There must to be two meanings when he says it to Tohru. Thanks for saying the ending is cute. **

**MoonlightWalks:**** YAY!! I'm glad you like this TohruxAkito pairing. Maybe you'll come to like others. **

**Kyolover101:**** I LOVE YOU!!!! Thanks for loving the story.**

**Kags21: ****Who was the threesome between in your story? Was it Inuyasha, what story was it? **

**Colette G.****I know. It was so sad that he sent her away. I think its gonna be some sort of love triangle between Akito/Tohru/Kyo. Or maybe something like that in the story of Hidden From The World. **


	7. Uncombinable

**Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba, but I am attracted to the Mabaduchi Trio and Kureno and Akito and Haru. Plus Momiji is so adorable!!!!**

**A/N: Due to Lesser Master's request or more of a suggestion I'm doing a…KurenoxArisa pairing!!! It's the only one I would actually want to do; I'm not a big fan of Rin. Maybe I'd do a Kagura pairing, but I'd mostly likely get bored of a Kisa pairing. I'd like to do Hanna later, who did she think was handsome again? Wasn't it Hatori? I'm extremely happy to do a KurenoxArisa because of the volume of Furuba I had read when she met him and all. That was my favorite scene with Arisa. **

**A/A/N: This chapter may be a bit angst. It's also a bit short but I need it to be for the next chapter.**

**My Beloved God**

**Chapter Seven: Uncombinable**

"Tohru." Akito whispered. The pans dropped to floor and it clattered to a shuffle as Kureno loosened his hold on me and let me go. Regaining my posture; I bowed swiftly.

"Akito-sama." I started preparing my words for my apology. He grasped a hold of my hand a led me away from the kitchen. He was walking promptly and he rushed me to his room; shoving me inside.

I was inched to the wall and he locked around his fingers around a clump of my hair.

"What. Did. I. Tell. You?" He asked gritting his teeth.

"Not to s-s-see the Juu-Juunishi." I stuttered.

"That's right. I also do not want you being touched by anyone else but **me**." He stated. I nodded briskly and winced in pain, as he pulled harder on my long locks.

"You are now covered in Kureno's filth. Disgusting." He muttered pulling harder.

"How dare he touch my belongings." He whispered to himself still holding my locks. He gazed at me; looking down at me and shoved his lips against mine. I didn't object nor did I return the kiss; he pulled my long tresses toward him and brought me closer. My mouth opened to scream in pain at the sudden action of his grasp. He took that opportunity to shoot his tongue inside my mouth; I moaned at the action. He smirked against my lips and ran his hands along my sides.

"Akito-sama why are you doing this?" I asked breathlessly. He kissed my chin and than ran his tongue against my jawbone.

"Because you **belong **to me, and I **want** too." He answered still continuing the spell.

"But why me?" I asked in exasperation.

"You're **mine** and no one will take your lips or body but me." He replied.

"Master Akito. I love you." I said truthfully. I didn't know if I meant in the love romantic type of way or the brotherly sister way, but I did love Master Akito with all my heart.

He ran his hands along my kimono and rested his chin at the crook of my neck. I took the chance the wrap my arms around his frail body.

"Tohru. Never leave me. Never ever leave me." He confessed hoarsely.

"I would never leave you, Akito-sama." I whispered. He didn't reply but rather ran his tongue at my neck; nipping at my flesh. I did not want to continue so I tried to lean his body off of mine. He didn't object but opened the bamboo slide and ordered me out. I bowed and left the room anxiously waiting to tell Tamiyo-san what had happened.

I ran towards Tamiyo-san's sleeping quarters and actually found her in the laundry room. She was folding clothing and putting them in their proper area. I bowed and than sat down next to her on my knees.

"Tamiyo-san. I told Akito-sama I love him." I excitedly started. She looked at me confused and then a frightened expression ran across her face. I felt nervous at her reaction to my words and patiently waited for an answer. She shook her head nervously than started to speak.

"Tohru. How did that happen?" She asked. I began to tell what had happened and such. She nodded in understanding and pondered and asked questions at my explanation. I answered all of them truthfully.

"Tohru-chan. Do not become involved with Master Akito. His intentions may be for good, but this is something you and I should not dwell in. You are treading in very dangerous waters. To be involved with a situation like that with Master Akito would mean trouble ahead for you." Tamiyo warned. I was slightly confused and I did wonder at her sudden warning. I expected her to be happy not scared. What did she mean?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I still wondered why Tamiyo-san worried. I walked along the hallway and made my way to Master Akito's room. He had not been served his lunch and I had the tray resting at my hands. I had prepared Miso soup and sashimi for his meal. The spoon clattered against the fork as the silver clashed while I walked. Opening the bamboo slide I noticed Tamiyo-san in Master Akito's room. His kimono was as usual sliding away from his shoulders and one leg was up and he rested his elbow on it. His face carried a serious expression and he averted his eyes toward Tamiyo-san.

"Tamiyo. I am going to marry Tohru." He informed.

"But Master Akito! She is only a child. Barely eighteen!" She protested.

"You can't tell me what I'm going to do. I will marry her." He declared.

"Master Akito! That would be scandalous marrying someone of her age. She is not old enough! No one would agree with this rational decision!" She complained.

"I will marry her. No one could stop me." He replied gritting his teeth in anger. Tamiyo-san did not seem faltered by his anger.

"She might not even love you! She is not old enough for such a decision. She will not accept your proposal." Tamiyo-san objected.

"She already said she loved me. She doesn't have to accept my proposal. I will make her."

"Master! She might not even mean she loves you in that way!"

"It doesn't matter. She will marry me either way." Akito-sama said brushing off Tamiyo-san's words.

"Disgusting! You can't force her into something such as this! She will be ridiculed and watched constantly by others. She hasn't even experienced the outside world! Why are you doing this to her? You know what you will get her into." Tamiyo whined.

"I AM NOT GETTING HER INTO ANYTHING!!!" Akito-sama screamed. I winced and covered my ears.

"Yes you do! She will be banished. She will be broken emotionally and physically. It is not right for the God of the Zodiac to engage in any relationships outside of the Zodiac. A god and a servant do not **mix**!" She cried.  
"Take back those words! You filthy bitch!" Akito-sama yelled.

"A GOD AND A SERVANT DO NOT MIX!" Tamiyo repeated screaming.

"SHUT-UP! Shut your MOUTH!" Akito-sama shouted.

"A GOD AND A SERVANT DO NOT MIX!" She shrieked breaking down into tears.

He slapped her on her cheek and she let him still screaming the same sentence over and over. I ran inside the room and covered her mouth and she spit into my hand trying to repeat the words.

"Please. Tamiyo-san, stop." I begged holding her close to my chest letting go of her mouth.

"A GOD AND A SER-" She was cut off briskly by a slap in her face. She held her stung cheek in and glared at Master Akito. I had never seen Tamiyo-san like this in my life and she stood up shaking a bit than made her way out. I turned back to Master Akito and searched for an answer or explanation. He merely ignored my gaze and turned around from me; his back facing me.

"You heard what we were talking about, ne?" He asked.

"Yes I did." I replied. He didn't face me but still kept his back towards me.

"You're going to be wed to me. Understand?" He asked.

"Akito-sama. Why do you want me to wed you?" She asked confused her eyes becoming bigger.

"Because. Someone wants to take you away from. They say your no good, we don't **mix**. But they will be surprised. Very surprised." He spoke muttering the last two sentences.

**Nana: Sorry for the short chapter. You know the explanation, I just said it in one of my A/N. I'm extremely tired and I don't feel like writing replies today to reviews. But I will answer questions and such. Thank you to the following reviewers who reviewed for Chapter Six. I LOVE YOU GUYS!!**

**Fk306animelover: **

**Black Raven Ray: **

**Kags21: **

**Sexy-jess: **

**Sakura59515: **

**MoonlightWalks: **

**PriestessAmy13: **

**Wolf Demon Kagome**

**Skavnema**

**MyPieTastesLikePie**

**Setsuko135**

**LesserMaster**


	8. Binding Of Forever

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. I do not own any of the following characters except Master Akito's personal servant Tamiyo-san. So on to the story.**

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS IS SHORT!! I am very sorry that this is a short chapter, I mean I came back and I was just like..oh yeah I write stories and update everday two days. Don't worry, I'll be back to normal by next chapter. **

**My Beloved God**

**Chapter Eight: Binding of Forever**

I shuddered at his words. What was so important of marrying me, why did he care about me? He obviously had concocted some kind of plan as he was talking about surprising someone. He turned back to me and glared maliciously.

"You will not object any of the things I do." He commanded. I gulped and nodded at his words, clenching the fabric of my kimono in fear.

"Master..Akito." I stuttered. He turned to me and murmured "What?"

"I-I-I wish to visit Hatori-san." I blurted out. His expression became fierce and his eyebrows furrowed in pure irritation.

"Why?"

"I-I feel sick, Akito-sama. My stomach is starting to hurt and I've been having some horrible feeling my stomach in the past two days." I explained hoping to brush away any of his bad thoughts.

He sighed inwardly and stood up, "I will bring him here."

"Stupid Girl." He whispered to himself walking down the halls of his estate he noticed the flowers in the window that they had planted; they were still in full bloom. He didn't understand why he still kept the meddlesome girl around, but there was something that calmed him when she was here. His actions were very sudden and awkward he knew, but that was the way he was. He could get his way and bring anything in his life and bring anything to turmoil. He might be ruining her life in a way, but if his was better in the process it was okay.

Hatori sat quietly in his office reviewing the medical papers of Akito. He was beginning to get better much to the dismay of the other zodiac members. The bamboo slide of his office opened in a quick motion and there stood Akito, holding an annoyed expression on his face.

"The girl. She's sick." He said, leaning against the walls. Hatori nodded and stood up taking his briefcase filled with medical equipment, following Akito.

Tohru sat down and ran her hands over the cloth of her kimono. Pure silk. She loved the feeling and continued to slide her hands up and down; drumming her fingers against the fabric. The door opened and her eyes gazed up to Hatori and Master Akito. Master Akito sat down in the corner and Hatori came to her kneeling in front of her.

"What is wrong?" He asked unemotionally. She shifted her weight to an even balance.

"My stomach hurts. Its not the common stomach ache, its in a lower region of the stomach." I said pointing to below my belly button.

"How does it feel?"

"It feels like something is swirling around and hitting certain spots yet with a minimum hit but a forceful after-affect." I replied

"Menstrual cramps." He defined. "You haven't been eating much, obviously. Menstrual cramps happen often because of how much you eat and other reasons, but I think you just have it for your lack of appetite."

"Oh. I am sorry for bringing you here for such a dumb reason." I apologized bowing.

"Do not be sorry. You did not bring me here, Akito brought me here." He answered pointing a finger to Master Akito. I lowered my head and did not meet the eyes of Master Akito. Hatori stood up and left the room; sliding the bamboo slide closed.

"Menstrual cramps." Akito smirked, "That is something new." He said. I didn't bring my eyes to his and kept my head down.

"Look up!" He commanded. My eyes shot up and met his black pools.

"I think we should have a wedding, privately. Doesn't stupid Ayame-san run a costume shop? He can design a dress for you. I think we can have kimono's." He smiled, completely changing his personality.

"But you have to understand. You have to say **yes **at the altar." He whispered darkly.

"I would never say no, Akito-sama." I murmured.

"Good." He smiled.

"Don't you think I should tell my grandfather?" I asked nervously. He looked at me thoughtfully, "We will." He said. "If he says no.." Akito-sama pondered reading my thoughts, "I will marry you anyway." He finished in an acidic tone.

"Don't worry. I have an engagement ring, they say you have to have one." He smiled and took a ring out of his pocket. It was silver ring with a small lotus shape made out of diamonds. One might think it would be big, but it was small. He slipped it on my ring finger and wore on of the same ring on his ring finger.

"This way, we will be binded **forever**." He said.

Didn't I hear that somewhere before?

**Beginning of Flashback**

"_Once upon a time, there were lots of animals. They belonged to the Zodiac. They had one leader, who was not an animal. He was God. They were destined to stay with him. There was a thread that bound them together, one that no one could break. They were binded together __**forever.**__"_

**End Of Flashback**

I remember. My mother story, the one of the Zodiac that she told me. The last sentence, they were binded together, forever. What Akito said.

"_This way, we will be binded forever_"

**REVIEW CORNER AUTHOR COMMENTS**

**NANA: I'm back and here is a chapter for you all. Oh I came back around two days ago on Friday and then on Saturday went to a sleepover/Birthday. I came back last Sunday night. Here is the chapter and review. Thank you for all the reviews and special thanks to a smcandy. She has a C2 dedicated to fanfics of AkitoxTohru. So you should check it out. Plus she emailed me telling me to update and all, SO THANKS TO HER!!**

**Now that I'm back you will be getting your daily updates. Sorry I can't answer all the reviews, I really want to release this chapter. I'll answer reviews on the next chapter. **

**Happy Early Birthday BitterSweetCrimson!**

**Kagome Higurashi-Uzumaki: I'm not sure if I answered your question of the OCC. I think I meant to say OOC meaning Out OF Character. I'm not sure what OCC, I thought it meant like Original Character. Like a character not in the original manga, just a made-up one. **

**Lesser Master: I will putting up the KurenoxArisa story **


	9. Those Beautiful Eyes

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Fruits Basket and it has come to the conclusion that I will never own Fruits Basket. All I own is Tamiyo-san and this story. Oh well, at least I have something. **

**A/N: Hi, guys! God, it's been really hectic at my house lately. So I am sorry if updates slow up slightly, there might be a three-day span between updates instead of two. So forgive me. **

**A/N: Hey does anyone know Miyavi or Gackt. They formed a super band called Skin, and they showed their band in Long beach, California. They had some great songs! I loved Miyavi song. Gackt's song Returner was also good! I love Miyavi's voice and I am in love with the melody and beat of Gackt's song. **

**My Beloved God**

**Chapter Nine: Those Beautiful Eyes**

"Its beautiful, Akito-sama." I whispered softly. His expression softened and he leaned in closer to me. His eyes half-lidded, his black eyelashes spilling over his pale skin.  
"I'm glad you think so." He murmured. I blushed scarlet and fidgeted with my kimono again. He wrapped his left arm around my waist and slowly pulled me to his body.

His chin rested at the top of my head; my eyes shifted uncontrollably in nervousness.

"You are very warm, Tohru-san." He said hesitantly. "Akito.." I started.

"Silence." He commanded, he let go and briskly turned away from me.

"Today, we will inform your grandfather of our binding." He said.

_Binding? _I thought. _Wouldn't it be called engagement?_ I brushed of my inconsistent thoughts and nodded at his words, slightly fearful of what would happen if my grandfather said no. My grandfather was a very stubborn and prideful man and he was always one-minded, which was sometimes for the better and the worse.

"Come Tohru." Akito demanded growing impatient. Immediately I stood up and followed him out of the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I really do hate cars, they make me carsick. The bumps along the road, the small space we're cramped in. I rather walk. The vehicle rolled up to the parking area and I stepped one foot out and then the other. The place was so familiar and a rush of memories filled my existent. Akito glanced at me with the corner of his eye and when I glanced back he turned the other way. Resuming my walking I caught up to him and we both knocked on the front door. After a seconds pause the door opened slowly, my grandfather stood and smiled a stern smile.

"Tohru. What are you doing here?" He asked.

Before I could catch my words, Master Akito spoke first.

"I'm here to marry her. So say yes and we can go on with it." Master Akito spoke bluntly. My grandfather wasn't fazed by Master Akito but merely smiled at him.

"I am afraid you cannot do that. She is my granddaughter and I choose that she may marry a more suitable suitor." My grandfather replied.

"Are you saying I am not good enough for her?" Master Akito asked appalled.

"Oh no. I am merely stating that I do not think that you are exactly what I would like my granddaughter and the Honda family to inherit. How can I make myself clear? I'd like someone with a bit more filled with money." My grandfather finished.

Akito-sama smiled at him, "Have you heard of the Sohma estate?"

"Ah yes, the Sohma estate. It is close to the Nakamura shrine, correct?" My grandfather asked, waiting to be confirmed.  
Master Akito nodded.

"Than I am wrong, you are a fine suitor. But, I am afraid that I do not want my granddaughter to become engaged."

"It doesn't matter." Master Akito chuckled.

"You don't have a choice, I'm going to marry her no matter what you say." Master Akito finished, his lips curling into a defiant smirk.

"I do not have a choice, but she does." My grandfather answered indicting to me.

I paused momentarily, why was I caught up into the conversation?

"She does have a choice." Akito-sama replied.

My grandfather chuckled heartily, "Tohru, Do you want to marry this man?"

I glanced back at both of them and Master Akito's words filled me.

_You will say __**yes. **_

I lifted my eyes to them, "Yes, I do want to marry him."

"Is that so?" My grandfather said.

"Yes, yes it is." I spoke, slight sadness slipping at the edges of my voice. Why was I said? Did I not love my Master?

Akito-sama glared at me from the corner of his eye and we both bowed to my grandfather leaving his abode.

"Stupid Girl!" He screamed, "If you dare speak with sadness when we talk about this marriage matter, I will punish you with forceful means." He threatened.

"Akito-sama, I'm sorry." I said. Ignoring me he ushered me into the car and I went inside not bother to try to make my carsickness go away.

The vehicle once again rolled up to an unfamiliar house. It was a typical Japanese style shrine and there was slight screaming going on.

"I don't give a shit! You stupid pretty boy!"

"Don't yell at me. I am not the one with the anger problems."

"I'll beat you up. Just watch, just watch!"

"I'm watching and yet nothing is happening."

"Why you-"

Master Akito opened the shrine's door and I stumbled upon a quarrel between Yuki-kun and someone with orange hair I did not know.

"Ah. Tohru-san, how are you doing?" He asked, then he became solemn at the look of Akito-sama.

"Where is Shigure?" Akito asked. Yuki called out Shigure and Shigure came out happily and bright as ever or as always.

"Akito, how have you been? Are you here to visit your best friend, me?" Shigure asked smiling.  
Master Akito shook his head annoyed, "I am here to inform you of my marriage with Tohru-san."

Shigure's smile faltered and he looked at Master Akito with confusion. Yuki's expression turned frightened and he seemed to faze out.

"You're kidding, right?" Shigure asked.

"Do I kid around?" Akito-sama asked irritated with their reactions. Shigure shook his head and gulped astonished at what was being discussed. The orange hair boy was disgusted and was turned around, seeming to think about something.

"Is there something wrong?" Akito-sama asked.

"No, nothing." Shigure answered, his usual expression returning.

"Hey, Shigure. I'm gonna go out." The orange-haired boy said leaving the shrine.

"Me too." Yuki said, following the orange-haired boy.

"I'll bring tea." Shigure suggested hesitantly, than disappeared into the kitchen.

Master Akito and I took seat and I brought my hands into my lap.

"Akito-sama, why do you wish to marry me? If you do not hold any feeling for me?"

Master Akito smiled solemnly.

"You promised you would never leave me. I cannot make sure of that, so I am marrying you." He replied.

"What about love?" I asked.

"Shut up!" He commanded. His attitudes changed so much, it was so confusing.

"So you don't. You don't love me?" I asked.

"Love? I don't love you." He answered. Seconds passed away which seemed like years to me. The only sounds we heard were Shigure's attempts at making tea.

"I need you." Akito-sama finally finished. I was shocked at his _answer_ and I looked at him. He fit in closer to me and put his hand on mine. He lifted his other hand to my cheek.

"Tohru-san. Remember, do not ever leave me." He whispered hoarsely. He seemed so childish yet so dark.

"I promise, Master. I will never leave you." Leaning in he pressed his pale lips to mine. We didn't kiss but stayed there connected, our lips brushing against each other's, but we were unaware of the ever-watching eyes that laid on us. So unaware of those eyes, those beautiful eyes that watched us so intensely. _Can you hear me? Please don't leave me. I will never leave you Master. Don't leave me, can you hear me? Promise? I promise, I will __**never**__ leave. _So unaware of the many promises that would be threaten that might be broken with those beautiful eyes. Those beautiful that had watched us endlessly, those beautiful eyes that might destroy us eventually.

_Can you see it? Its watching us. Those beautiful eyes are watching us. _

---------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------

**REVIEW CORNER AUTHOR COMMENTS**

**Nana: Is that a good little cliffhanger. I can already see your mind wandering all about. You guys have a bunch of questions, I bet.**

**Lesser Master****: I actually am having some trouble starting on that KurenoxArisa story. I was writing that and then I shifted and started to write a HatorixHana story. It actually very difficult for some reason, but I think I can handle it so which one would you like. Hatori and Hana or Kureno and Arisa. **

**MyPieTastesLikePie:**** Yay! Here's another chapter! My gosh your username is making me overly hungry. I want some blueberry pie. **

**Skavnema:**** I know! Its like sweet that he gave her that overly cute ring but yet he's like mean at the same time. He's so hot and confusing! Lol.**

**Hiya24:**** I agree with you! My friend told me that she watched the whole anime. It is not good, I tell you its not. I did not want to watch, I was so afraid it would lessen my love for Fruits Basket. They usually always ruin the manga with anime. Thank you, I'm glad I'm doing good on Akito's personality and still making him In Character.**

**Colette G.:**** I missed you! I'm happy I'm back. I'm glad that I write stories, it helps because I might like getting better at writing and hopefully after a bunch of years or at least 6 to 7 years, maybe I'll be a professional writer. **

**Fk306 animelover: Yeah. I had a great break! My trip was fun! **

**PriestessAmy13:**** I KNOW! I can't wait to write the wedding, I already have all these ideas zooming in my head!**

**millenniumsnow****: Thank you for taking the time to review! I'm happy that you like my story!**

**Setsuko135****: Exhausted, never! I'm a bundle of energy, slowly fading…LOL! The wedding might be in the after this chapter or the next. **

**Smcandy:**** Here is your chapter with more Akiruness! This chapter is a bit longer than the other! So hope you enjoy!**

**ShadiStar13: ****HEY! I think you are new reviewer. If you are thank you for taking the time to read the story. I'm glad you like it! If you are not a new reviewer…than I am deeply embarrassed. Here is your next chapter. **


	10. The Apologetic Ritsu

**Disclaimer: Smcandy and I do not own Fruits Basket.**

**A/N: I'd like to introduce Smcandy as my beta reader! So say HI and show your appreciation. **

**A/N: Check out my new story with HanajimaxHatori as a pairing. Its called Illness Illusion. Here is the summary, pretty good huh? Actually I suck at summaries. **

**IMPORTANT A/N: I have reached a descision, okay not really. I wanted to know if you wanted fast updates and regular length chapters like I do. Or long chapters but like one week to two week span between updates. You vote and decide. **

**My Beloved God**

**  
**Chapter Ten: ** The Apologetic Ritsu **

I giggled into his lips and I pulled back away from him. Turning around we noticed Shigure was standing there and finally had composed to his usual character. He didn't vacillate at our romantic gesture and smiled at closeness and his eyes held something I hadn't seen. Carrying the tea he set the pot on the table and put out three teacups; setting the sugar in front of me. Sitting in front of us he poured the tea into the cups and passed the sugar around.

"So, Akito. Have you told anyone about your, your-"

"Marriage to Tohru." Akito finished.

"Yeah that."

"No I haven't. Only you, Yuki and that meddlesome cat." Akito replied sipping the tea and adding another spoon of sugar. I didn't see any reason to intrude in their conversation or did I wish to actually join in their conversations, so I stood up and bowed to Shigure.

"Shii-san, I'm gonna go make something for you guys to eat. You probably haven't ate anything really good in a while. I'll make curry, okay?" I suggested.

Shigure nodded happily and waved to me; it looked like he was happy that I was disappearing from the discussion. I left and hurried to kitchen, busy making the curry.

"Akito. Do you have any idea what you are doing?" Shigure asked.

"I do know what I am doing." I replied, annoyed of his endless ranting.

"Akito. You are the God of the Zodiac. I mean I don't care as much as the others might, but do you know what will happen?" Shigure questioned.

"I do know and I don't care. I'm the God of the Zodiac like you said, right? So I can do whatever I want." I replied. I was irritated with Shigure's behavior, did he actually think someone could appose me? Shigure sighed and noticed that his questions and suggestions were not getting through to Akito.

"So, how does Tohru feel about this?" Shigure asked, taking the sugar and putting more of the sweet substance inside.

"Does it matter?" Akito asked bluntly, he sipped his tea and crossed his legs.

"What do you mean does it matter? Don't you care about her?" Shigure asked confused. He didn't understand why Akito was marrying Tohru but didn't care about her, it seemed like Akito was putting the Zodiac in turmoil for no apparent reason.

"I don't have to answer you." Akito said, refilling his tea-cup with more tea. Akito was irritated with these people and he stood up bored with Shigure's talking.

"Tohru, lets go." Akito called. Tohru turned her head around and looked at Shigure.

"Well, bye Shii-san! I made the curry and make sure to eat it now. It tastes better that way."

Akito groaned and took Tohru's hand, grumbling of useless chatting.

"Akito!" Tohru said.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"Lets walk this time. We always drive and it makes me car-sick." She suggested. Carsick? He never heard of anyone getting carsick.

"Fine." He answered. He took her hand absentmindedly and started to walk the distance, closing the space between them. A blush made its way to the bridge of Tohru's nose, surprised of the closeness between them. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why are you blushing?" He asked candidly.

"Oh! Nothing, nothing." Tohru replied, her eyes downcast and she started to blush more furiously when Akito's nose touched her cheek.

Nuzzling against her the fresh smell engulfed his scents and he actually bit her ear affectionately. She yelped and closed her mouth with her hand.

He was annoyed with her loud noises and grabbed a handful of her chocolate hair.

"Shut-up and stop yelling, dammit!" He threatened. He still carried her locks and than he tugged again bringing her to him.

"You. Better not say a word." He warned. Still holding her tresses he ran his tongue down the side of cheek and nibbled on her milky skin. There was something pleasurable about causing her pain and than making her feel better. It was disgusting yes, it was disturbing yes., but he **loved** it. Biting the tip of her ear, she struggled not to say a word or make any noises. She succeeded and his lips curled into a smirk against her ear and he licked her with his hot tongue in her ear. She let a moan escape her lips and he hushed her by pulling her tresses again. It felt so much better that he was doing this to her in public and the endless blushes were covering her face, the blushes were coloring her.

He grinned and squeezed her hips with his fingertips. It was slightly painful, but she didn't make a noise. She wanted to protest, because this was in public and stares were directed at them.

Someone brushed passed them and Akito's face turned around, facing the person that had interrupted his session.

"I'M SO SORRY!! I'M SO SORRY!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" The person screeched, bringing themselves to their knees. Instead of the slap or spiteful comments that Akito would usually make to a person that angered him, he groaned instead. The woman had orange hair yet lighter and she adorned a kimono and a red bow that hung in her hair; pulling some of the strands back.

"I'm sorry, lady. There's really no need to be sorry." I apologized.

"OH PLEASE DO NOT APOLOGIZE TO ME. I SHOULD BE PUNISHED. I AM A DISGRACE TO MANKIND, I AM A DISGRACE TO THE ZODIAC. I AM JUST WASTING AIR, OH I AM HORRIBLE!!!!" She shrieked.

"Zodiac? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Ritsu, get up." Akito commanded. The woman stopped her apologizes and hurriedly stood up in fear.

"Akito-sama. How nice to see you." She mumbled meekly.

"This is another one of the Zodiac. This is Ritsu." Akito-sama introduced.

"Oh. Well your really beautiful woman." I commented at her appearnce. She smiled and laughed slightly, "I'm actually a man, cross dressing calms my nerves." She explained.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I apologized.

"OH NO ITS MY FAULT! MY STUPID HABITS MADE YOU APOLOGIZE FOR NO REASON! I AM SO HATEFUL, I AM SO DREADFUL, SO HORRIFIC!" He groaned.

"Shut-up, Ritsu!" Akito-sama demanded angrily. Ritsu immediately stopped his apologizing and smiled meekly.

"Lets go, Tohru-san." He said, pulling me away from Ritsu. I nodded at Ritsu and waved at him.

"Bye Honda-san!" He waved back. Nevertheless, when we turned and walked we could hear Ritsu apologizing to yet another person.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today, Master Akito had instructed that we would visit Ayame today. Ayame had already heard of the news of our marriage and was happily creating a dress. I was excited to see him again and I heard that Momiji-kun would be there; that made me more happy. I hadn't seen Tamiyo-san in awhile, there were rumors that she wasn't allowed to talk to me. I averted my eyes to the window and squinted at the light; the sun was shining so brightly that I decided to wear a white cotton sun dress. I didn't have to wear a kimono anymore and was almost allowed to choose whatever to wear what I wanted to wear.

"Honda-san, the car is ready." Kaourii-san called, bowing to me and I bowed to her. I nodded and turned back putting on the shoes. Kaourii-san was my new personal servant, but I still missed Tamiyo-san more. Kaourii-san wasn't bad, but she was shy and didn't talk much. I followed her out and we made our way to the vehicle. I saw Master Akito and bowed, he just acknowledged me with his eyes. When the driver opened the door, Master Akito stood next to me. Today he actually sat next to me in the car and I fell happy about it. The drive was going to be slightly long and I felt myself drifting off to sleep. I wanted to take a nap so bad and master Akito seemed to sense that. He pulled me to his chest and I laid down happily letting out a small breath and falling asleep.

"No, don't wake her up."

"Are you sure?"

"Just pick her up. I'll say my greeting to Ayame."

I stirred in my sleep and heard the whispers, I felt arms close around me but I brushed them off.

"I'm awake." I murmured. My eyes fluttered open and I blinked once or twice.

"Master Akito is in the Shop. He informed me to tell you that he is in the shop. He didn't not want to wake you actually." The driver chuckled.

I nodded and took in the information, I beamed at the driver.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are the dresses?" Akito-sama asked.

"Here they are! Beautiful, dazzling, gorgeous? They sure are." Ayame sighed happily, holding out the dresses to Master Akito.

"I'll let Tohru-san choose." Akito-sama replied.

"Oh wait! I also designed lingerie for your honeymoon." Ayame called, getting the lingerie.

"Hold them up Mine!"

Mine walked in holding three pieces. All three were lacy and very showy.

"This will make you pant, Akito. You will take her in the utmost pleasurable way and she will be moaning for you. These pieces are my most famous, erotica I call it. A man's fantasy revealed and come true! I am truly brilliant."

Master Akito grinned slightly. Wait did he grin? Yes he grinned at the idea of taking Tohru, letting her moan and groan in pain, while he enjoyed it all.

"You will surely spoil her!." Ayame commented happily. Akito-sama would definitely spoil her and make her feel pleasure, but he would be the one being spoiled.

**Nana: Well hope that was okay. Decide one what you want, you know the longer updates, long chapter, regular, short updates. You know that whole thing. Oh, yes and that review thingy, I wanna thank **Kagome Higurashi-Uzumaki **because she informed me that if you answer a lot of reviews in your chapters your story gets deleted. So I will only reply to questions and other stuff. **

**THANK YOU'S!! FOR REVIEWING!**

**Lesser Master, Kags21, MyPieTastesLikePie, renyun, hiya24, Sugar Sprite, Dolli, FK306AnimeLover, smcandy, Colette G., PriestessAmy13, **

**Read Lesser Master's story, The tragic tiger and her blessing. Its something new, KisaxMegumi. Megumi is Hanajima's younger brother by the way. **

**Reviewer Paragraph Answer Thingy**

**Also thank you for my new reviewer, I will not write your whole username. You will now be nicknamed just Dollii. So thank you Dollii! Actually in a way I'm just gonna answer questions and stuff in this paragraph. I know Skavnema! He's like always changing around, you can never get bored of him. Delicious Pie, thank you Pie. I love Pie! I know, I changed her grandfather's personality just a bit. I love Kyo too. Though I can assure you that its not Kyo's or Yuki's eye. I know I really hate it that Tohru apologized so much in the Anime. Its slightly annoyed, If I apologized that much I would be tired. Thank you for liking the way I write Tohru. **


	11. Contradicting Emotions

**Disclaimer: smcandy and I do not own Fruits Basket. We're just a fan who likes to write about it.**

**A/N: This is a filler chapter so the next chapter will be the wedding, just wanted to tell you that. Sorry for the wait, had some weird connection and internet problems. I also had a tiny bit of writer's block for this filler chapter. **

**My Beloved God**

**Chapter Eleven: Contradicting Emotions **

I stayed in the car, my hand resting on my brow to shield away the burning rays of the sun. I was apprehensive of the marriage, Tamiyo-san had worried me with the words she had spoken.

"_Yes you do! She will be banished. She will be broken emotionally and physically. It is not right for the God of the Zodiac to engage in any relationships outside of the Zodiac. A god and a servant do not mix!"_

That is why I wished to stay in the car, fearing who might be in Ayame's shop waiting for us. Looking through the glazed over window I could peek out Master Akito's figure coming toward me and I averted my eyes the other way. Master Akito was a very cunning person and he believed that he could get what he wanted. Yet sometimes he didn't admit if he was threatened, which could be his downfall. The door opened smoothly and I made space for Master Akito.

"How is the dress coming along?" I asked.

"Its acceptable." He answered. I nodded, this conversation wasn't going to go anywhere, so there was no need to continue. I sat quietly and didn't mutter another word. Master Akito turned to me and sighed inwardly, closing his eyes briefly.

"Is there something a matter?" He asked.

"No." I replied.

He sighed again, "Do you want to marry me, Tohru?"

"I-" I paused, "I don't know." I gripped the edge of the seat, waiting for the slap that I would receive. I was surprised, he didn't raise a hand, but gently stroked my jaw bone with his forefinger.

"Tohru, do you understand why I wish to marry you?" He asked.

"No, no I don't." I answered hesitantly.

"I do not want to lose you-" He whispered, "I am afraid that you will lose interest in me and find someone that is better than me. I want you, Tohru. " He confessed, his index finger brushing against my cheek and finally falling to his side. I was surprised at his sudden confession and the compassion that spilled from his mouth.

"I am selfish, ne?" He chuckled. "I slap you and hurt you, but yet I kiss you and touch you softly. My emotions seem to contradict each other, **but** they still come from the same place. My **heart**." He laughed again, running his pale hand through his dark hair.

"No you aren't. I wouldn't ever do something like that to you, Akito-sama." I replied truthfully. His words made so much sense to me, the way his emotions contradicted each other. Maybe our personalities clashed yet fused together well, we contradicted each other.

He didn't smile or respond to my reply but rather looked out the window. He was thinking about something, something was bothering him, but I didn't dare ask. For some reason, I could feel the apprehensiveness from him and the slight fear. Master Akito, scared. It was impossible, but that nagging feeling ached at me.

Three Days Later

---------------

The wedding would be in a few days and the servants in Master Akito's estate had already begun the preparations. I was given the opportunity to invite twjo guests, I invited Hana and Arisa; Momiji was to be the ring bearer and a girl in the Zodiac named Kisa was the flower girl. After the wedding ceremony Master Akito had informed me that there would be a traditional bonding. When I asked what was that, he didn't answer me which worried me also. Kureno and Shigure already knew of the wedding but a few others didn't. Either way the whole Zodiac was invited to the wedding ceremony but the traditional ceremony was **private.** It would be only Master Akito and I.

Pulling the satin covers over me, I turned off the night lamp and drifted to sleep. Still, the thoughts etched into me.

**AUTH0R N0TES && REVIEW PARAGRAPH**

**Nana: Don't have much to say, thank you for the reviews, those are what keep me going. I can't answer reviews in this chapter in my usual paragraph, I am uberly tired right now. But next chapter I'll answer the reviews. I Promise, scout girl honor. On the honor of Ayame himself. **


	12. Returner

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but If I did, I would change the manga somewhat. **

**A/N: Hehe, it seems I have been long gone for such a while. I have plenty of excuses, but you probably don't want to know them, so on with the chapter. Hopefully this will make up for my absence. **

**A/N: I didn't know what to name this chapter, so I just named it after a song by Gackt. 'Returner', the song is rather good you should check it out. **

**My Beloved God**

**Chapter Twelve: Returner**

You wouldn't believe the hustle and bustle of the estate. Servants hurrying to the kitchen, maids cleaning and decorating and of course Master Akito lazily lounging the estate looking over them. His hand rested weightlsessly along the bottom of the window, his long pale fingers drumming against the hard wood while his hair lay in an array of black raven locks. Glistening in the pale morning sun and the streaks to a dark fine black color. I stood in the doorway, meekly looking over the people who rushed about as I bowed to them when they passed by me. Most had no time to bow back as they had thier duties to fufil and glanced back to my Master. Taking in his stature, his now taller figure over the years leaning back into the wall. He turned his face to me, his eyes catching mine as I searched his black pools, my mouth opening in a O type forum. His lips made the form of a smirk and his heaven-sent lips whispered to me. My breath seemed to be caught in my throat and my heart seemed to stop for a second. His words made me smile and the crimson rise to my cheeks, the heat rising to me and I felt his warmth from the distance. _I want you.. _Before I could whisper with the answer of my own, someone burst forth with a scent of pride.

"Oh, my dearies! My loves! Akito, my love Tohru!" It seemed to sing, as the figure appeared, a flick of the elegant fingers it was gifted with. The familiar color of the snow white hair, so long and full came into my view.

"Ayame." I greeted. His hand went to his hip and frowned, his eyebrow raising at my greeting. His hand flew to forehead like a damsel in distress.

"Oh! I expected a much more warm greeting!" He whined.

Master Akito merely narrowed his eyes at him, the black pools turning into slits, "Shut-up." He grunted annoyed. Ayame immeditaley silenced himself, but only for a second before opening his mouth once again.

"Akito, the dress is finished. I daresay though it is one of my most beautiful creations, so elegant, so pure, so inncoent, so-so, Oh! I can't find the words for this piece! Its just so perfect!" He exclaimed, his hand clapping together, the bright smile setting in his face. He turned on his heel and left just as quickly as he came.

Master Akito turned to the servants, "How do you not see him come in here?" He asked irritated. Calmly I smiled at him, giving him a slightly bit of comfort to lower his temper slightly. He turned to me and sighed, "Its just rather suprising how he always seems to enter my estate, undetected and unannounced." He said, with emphasis on the last three words. I giggled and a servant quickly came to us and before speaking she bowed to Master Aktio.

"Akito-sama, the dress is prepared for Miss Tohru." She announced to him, bowing once more even deeply than before. Master Akito nodded sternly and pushed me forward to her, "Dress her." He commanded.

Even after so many years I was constantly dressed, which made me feel like a child since after the years of being with Master Akito I had never recieved time to grow. I bowed and followed the servant to the dressing room.

The thought of marriage still had not reached my mind and I looked into the mirror and I was undressed. First my kimono was untied in the back, slowly it slipped over my shoulders than away from my waist. Revealing my body and than it was slipped from my hips away from legs. I stood there, naked, I always felt naked with clothing or not. I was still concious of my body and it seemed like a child compared to the other women I had seen. My long hair framed my face as my eyes were big and I blinked once, my black eyelashes touching my skin. A servant behind me did my hair, taking the various strands and locks clipping them to certain parts of my hair. It all came together with different twists, finally laying in the back with a single silky strand hanging. My bangs were pulled back as black lotus clip was into place at the side of my hair.

"Close your eyes, Miss Tohru." the woman whispered. I did and the lining of liquid eyeliner otulined my eye as she instructed me to open my eye again and mascara was applied. Someone else dabbed a sikly formula on my lips making my lips look more glossy and full.

"Miss!." Someone called. I turned around and in her arms lay the dress that Ayame had made. Pure white, the color was so white and pure, the top was silk and was shaped as a corset and than the big part. Where the dress flared out, yet it was also silk and strewn into the dress were white roses and white lilics. Looking almost exactly the ones I had given to Master Akito, I could feel my eyes growing wet. I tried to blink back my tears and the women worridly whispered, "Miss, please the make-up will be messed up." I nodded and I slipped inside to the dress, the material carressing my skin. Instead of the regular wrap that was to be placed on my head a string of white roses were wrapped around my bun and my hair finally falling around my neck and hanging off my shoulder.

I slipped on the shoes and they led me by my hand out of the room. From a distance I could hear the chattering of Zodiac members out in the garden and other voices I had not heard before. My thoughts were inturrepted by a soft voice, "Miss Tohru, after Momiji-san walks down the aisle, you are to be hooking arms with Hatori and he will lead you down." I nodded in understanding and a familiar nervousness washed over me.

_A God and a servant do not mix! _I shut my eyes closed and than opened them when an arm was wrapped around mine. "Are you ready?" The deep voice asked. I looked into the eyes of Hatori and nodded though uncertain.

My steps down the aisle were nervous, hestiant, excited, mellow, melancholy. So many different feelings and I had not lifted my eyes to meet Master Akito and after a while I did look up. His eyes met mine, but nothing was written across his lips. He didn't smile nor did he an angry shade color over him. I kept walking and he was also wearing a tuxedo, not suprsingly he was completley black including the bow tie and the dress shirt that was under it. Finally I met up with him and he took my hand in his. His hand was cold, like most of the time and he clenched my hand tighter. I looked over at his hand as the minister began to speak. He was holding my hand so tight and I finally that he was scared. The feelings from before, he was scared and I didn't know why. His hand looked so pale and his veins showed, his knuckles so white and his lips drawn into a firm line.

My eyebrows furrowed, but I did not speak.

"Do you take Honda Tohru as your lawfully wedded bride?"

Akito wasn't hesitant and merely replied a cold stricken yes.

The minister nodded and turned to me, "Do you take Sohma Akito as yoru lawfully wedded husband?"

I paused and after a few hestiant moments and I did answer him.

"Yes." I replied.

The minister nodded once more, "Now does anyone have any objections to this marriage?" Akito did not turn around but I did and after some time no one answered.

"Than you may kiss your bride."

Master Akito leaned to me and I leaned also, his lips were so close mine. I could feel his hot breath, his strong nose brushing against mine. His silk strands of hair against my forehead and he brought his hand to my head to pull me closer. I could almost feel his lips and he closed his eyes. I closed mine and leaned in to recieve the seal of my marriage to him.

The doors slammed open and a figure walked out of the room. Everyone turned around, including Master Akito. My first reaction were his eyes, beautiful eyes, oh so beautiful eyes. The man huffed and he feel to his knees breathlessly. I couldn't recognize him yet, but Master Akito did as his temper flared to an amount I had not seen before. No words came out of my Master's mouth and he looked at the man angrily for a reason as to this inturreption.

"Tohru, please...please do not marry him." It whispered before falling to the floor. The voice was now recogizable. No doubt it was one of the men from the Zodiac. It was him.

"Kureno.." I whispered.

**AUTH0R N0TES && C0MMENTS**

**NANA: **RAWR!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes I continue to be mad and rant endlessly of my latest accomplisments of a cliffhanger. I'm not sure if this is my longest chapter in this story so far. Hopefully it is, maybe that will make up for my absence.

Also a note to Smcandy, my email on Yahoo is not working for some apparant reason. I cannot access from my computer, thus not letting me email anything and of course this to you for beta reading. I apologize and I am looking into the matter for fixing.

For my faithful reviewers and readers I am once again not able to write any answers except THANK YOU!!! So I have broken the girl scouts honor and Ayame honor. I am in shame. Either way, I'd like to know if you like where the story is going, though I don't even know where it's going. I just write whatever comes to mind. I just would like to know if you like the general direction of it at the moment.

So goodbye and Review. Thank you and i'll be back.


	13. Apology & Hopes

Apologies. I don't even think anyone waits for my updates anymore. I've had semester exams, things we call in my particular school 'dead week' and much more family issues. Though I don't like to abandon a story completley, even if it is on hiatus for a while. I'm learning I can't write three stories at a time. I will focus my attention on my story My Beloved God, until I complete it and then on to my story My Precedent Taiyoukai and then perhaps I will continue Ilness Illusion. I'm not sure of that story and because after My Precedent Taiyoukai I wanted to start a NarKag story. Thank you and you will see a update for My Beloved God in approximatly 4-7 days. Please review, or more likely a note that you actually still read and wait for this story or my other stories. Also for my beta Sm candy, I would like to apologize. I probably won't be needing you as a beta reader, or more of I can't have you. Email problems persist and many other problems due to my loving of just updating immediatley after the chapter is written.


	14. Redemption

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. **

**A/N: I was so engulfed in all the hard work that was thrown in my way. I'm sincerely sorry, its almost summer and school is almost over. So you'll be seeing frequent updates like before. Once again, thank you to my faithful reviewers who are still waiting. It means so much to me that people care about this story. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter. It was slightly hard to write, at first I was going to put as just a filler chapter but it turned to more. Enjoy and once again thank you.**

**A/N: Title of this chapter is from another song by Gackt. Very good song. Very good. Oh, I wrote this chapter while listening to Ruri No Ame by Alice Nine and Number Six by Alice Nine. Thanks Alice Nine, haha! **

**My Beloved God**

**Chapter 14 : Redemption**

"Kureno.." I whispered solemnly. He seemed so distraught and sweat beads rolled down his forehead as he murmured something under his breath before collapsing to the ground. I turned to Akito who had already ran to Kureno's falling figure and nudged him before speaking to him. Kureno's eyes held sadness and anger, "You monster. To do this to her, you've put a burden on her shoulders. I'm only the beginning." He croaked before his eyes closed. Not another sound came from his mouth, not even a breath. Master Akito's fist clenched and he turned back to the people in the seats who were just as shocked and Hatori made his way toward Kureno. Checking the figure he breathed inwardly before the words rolled of his tongue, "He's dead." It seemed forever that not one sound was made except the endless chirping of the birds. MasterAkito stood from his knees and turned to the servants before commanding them to take care of the guests and he grabbed me by his hand. Everything was a rush on the way, walls blended with each other, shades of gray were only seen before I was shoved into the room.

I searched Akito-sama's eyes, nothing. Not even anger which scared me even more and I reached out before he slapped my hand away. By now I was used to the pain and he leaned towards me.

"I was warned, over and over again, but I was selfish. I admit that, I didn't care of the Zodiac of the rules. I followed them to often and I needed to break one, but I never should have broken this rule." He took my hand and put it on his heart, I was scared. Master Akito was never this way.

"It hurts, Tohru." He murmured, his eyebrows furrowed in both irritation and sadness. "Physically and emotionally." He laughed. He held my hand in his, "Must you bring me this pain but stand so innocent. Such a surprise you still are not tainted. Is my presence not that influencing."

"Aki-"

"Shut-up." He commanded. He leaned in again, his eyes half-lidded and rested his lips on mine, he didn't kiss me but just rested. He began to move his lips, "So pure, so sweet." He bit me, I trembled at the pain, but he did not even flinch at the pain he caused. My blood dribbled down but he caught it in his mouth before licking over my lips. He still would not kiss me but he tilted his head to the side. His hand on the back of my neck touching my little hairs. Fingering the roses in my hair he laughed before taking the veil off my head.

My eyes blinked at him and he did not move but only did he stare. Just stared a emotionless stare shading his face.

--

_"Akito-sama!" I yelled. My little figure of only twelve picking up at the flowers. He only stared at me, emotionless and I wondered why. I let him before yelling his name again. He snapped out and slapped me. I held my stinging cheek and he scolded me. _

_"Stupid girl! If I want to stare I will, contradict me one more time and I will punish you!"_

--

He still stared and I whispered his name, "Akito-sama."

Master Akito did not say any words, again I repeated myself. Shaking his head he looked up at me, but he didn't not punish me. Before any words could be exchanged I heard the faint voice of Hatori calling Master Akito, I sighed inwardly. It was always this way, I always felt as if I did not know anything. As if my relationship with Master Akito had something bigger laying in the back, but I never knew what it was and I began to wonder if I would ever know. Master Akito left me and I knew I was to stay here, his eyes searched mine and delivered a message for me not to leave. I nodded briskly for sitting on the tatami mat as Master Akito left the room and slid the door closed.

--

"Kureno is to be buried in the back of the estate, next to the others." Hatori began. Before he could say another word Master Akito scoffed.

"This isn't what we are meant to talk about. Do not avoid the subject with me or do not try to lighten it! Tohru, what did that woman say we do with her?" He demanded.

Hatori sighed, "To give her to an orphanage or abandon her on the streets. If neither of those are done, she threaten to deal with Miss Honda herself."

Master Akito sighed through his gritted teeth, "Damn, woman."

Master Akito turned to Hatori "Are you that afraid of her?" Hatori turned to him.

"Yes, more her than you, surprisingly."

Master Akito laughed, a sadistic laugh that made Hatori shiver and wonder if what he was doing was right.

"I'll deal with her." Master Akito said acidic.

Hatori turned to him, a serious expression fading his face. "No, you know not to. It would interrupt the thread of the Zodiac and she is much more powerful than you."

"And?" Master Akito challenged.

"Are you the selfish?" Hatori asked incredulously. "You sacrifice the good of the Zodiac and Tohru for your own selfish gain? You put Miss Honda through all this to only put her in this much more of a danger. You risk interrupting the thread of the Zodiac for this! You know what she said, a god and a servant do not mix!" He shrieked, anger blinding more than his own blind eye.

His accusations were met by a brisk slap from Master Akito, anger dripped from his eyes.

"Do not force me to blind your other eye."

Hatori forced himself not to say another word, but he only turned to Master Akito.

"I brought you here to inform you, that **she** requests you. A car is here to pick you up, good luck."

Master Akito laughed maliciously, "I never needed luck, but it was always on my side, but it was never on yours, hmm."

Hatori didn't say a word, but only silently prayed that Master Akito did not let matters exceed to what was beginning to unfold. It had almost happened once and this was going toward the same path.

_--_

_"So the Zodiac has a god and his helpers and then his servants, basically!" Little Tohru exclaimed. Her mother laughed before pulling her into her lap. _

_"Sort of, but did you know that once a God fell in love with his servant?" Her mother asked._

_"Aren't they not supposed to?"_

_"They aren't, but they did, but once it did something really bad threaten to happen, but it never got that far." Her mother breathed into little Tohru's hair. _

_"But how about if it did?"_

_"Remember about the threads of the Zodiac. All connected, well if a servant fell into the picture and made a bond with the God than the threads would be bad. The threads would be hurt."_

_"Well then what about the servant and the god." _

_Her mother just chuckled, "Just remember this, a god and a servant do not mix."_

_--_

**AUTHORS COMMENTS & ANSWERS CORNER**

**NANA: **To everyone who has waited, to think that I made it to this. 166 reviews, it amazes me that this many people care about my story. Thank you, I had to brush up on my skills and this story to see if I still had it. So is the story going the right way? Do you like the path, hmm? Haha, anyways a very special thank you to, sonata hirano (2 times!), yahourt-perime, millenniumsnow (2 times!), ladytawny (2 times!), al2010, midday, azurefirewulf, asriel, starbright91, insert long name here, squeakee, Lee0616, LarvaxMiyu31 ( i love that pairing too? do you know any good stories? ily, love reading your reviews), maris, lindajrjt(ily, you always have constructive critcism and ideas and comments for me. i love reading your reviews), katelyn, Princess-Serenity-Serena, TwilightAmethyst, chibi angel lilluc, Sable Gloom, lolly, Black Raven Ray (ily, your one of my favourite reviewrs), XOiHearthMiloOX, smchandy, hiya24, DollieXO, Lesser Master (ily, your one of my favourite reviewers), Sugar Sprite, Skavnema. Thank you to all these reviewers who reviewed and said they were still waiting. Thank you. SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!


	15. Note to Readers Hope

I've been busy lately, for a long time. I've made my schools dance team and been busy with that and I'm also a junior in High School and its killing me. I've decided to update my stories, My Precedent Taiyoukai and My Beloved God. Hopefully the chapters will be out by this Saturday.

Hopefully people are still interested. Thank you so much for the reviews, I would never come back

to these stories and bother with them.


End file.
